A Daughter's Quest
by boswifedeb
Summary: When a mysterious package is delivered to CJ, the contents open up a multitude of emotions over the death of her father 30 years earlier. She and Matt travel to Texas to unearth the truth – with a little help in the form of two of the Rangers' finest – Cordell Walker and Jimmy Trivette. Rated T. **Immediately follows "Blinded by Hate".**
1. Chapter 1

"**A Daughter's Quest"**

****Immediately follows "Blinded by Hate"****

"**My father said there were two kinds of people  
in the world: givers and takers. The takers may  
eat better, but the givers sleep better."**

**Marlo Thomas**

****Dedicated to my mom and dad, who gave me a love for mysteries. I love and miss you.****

**CHAPTER 1**

**NOVEMBER 17, 1983….**

"Parsons Law Firm." Edward James Parsons had been about to walk out of the door of his office and head home when the phone on his desk rang. It had been a less than spectacular day for the 29 year old attorney and he was ready to retreat to the comfort of his home to spend time with his wife Cathy and their five year old daughter CJ.

"Mr. Parsons – glad I caught you."

"Actually I'm on my way out the door. How about we talk first thing in the morning?"

"This is an urgent matter. I need you to meet with me tonight."

"Are you sure it can't wait until morning?" Parsons silently cursed himself for answering the phone.

"I'm very sure; it's a matter of life and death. Meet me at the quarry on New Sulphur Springs Road in twenty minutes." The caller hung up.

Eddie Parsons looked at the receiver momentarily before slamming it down. Giving a heavy sigh, he picked the receiver back up and dialed his home. "Cathy, I'm going to be late…Yeah, I know…I've got to meet a client…I'll call you when I'm on the way…I promise. Love you, too. Goodbye."

As he headed east, Eddie couldn't figure out who the caller might be, although the voice did sound familiar. _Twenty minutes sure isn't much time._ The fourteen mile drive was going to take more than twenty minutes. _And why meet at a rock quarry?_ If he wasn't having such a rough time getting his practice established he sure as hell wouldn't have been spending his time going to meet the guy when he could have been spending time with his family.

Parsons squinted as a large truck closed in on his back bumper, its headlights on high beam. "C'mon, man! Give me a break!" Tapping his brakes, the lawyer couldn't believe that the driver of the vehicle got even closer. "Fine. You…" As he worked to find some place to pull off he felt a _*THUD*_ as the truck hit his bumper. "Damn!" Struggling to keep the car from running off the road, Eddie stomped on the gas and breathed a sigh of relief when he put some distance between himself and the truck. It was then that he spied Foster Road and began slowing down for the four-way stop. The truck, however, didn't slow and struck the back of Parson's vehicle going about seventy miles per hour. As he tried to make the turn the car rolled numerous times and impacted the gas pump of a corner store causing the car to burst into flames and explode. The driver of the dump truck continued heading east, never slowing until the bright orange-red glow in the Texas sky was no longer visible.

**PRESENT DAY...**

"CJ, I'm fine. Would you please quit?" Mattlock William Houston stepped off of the elevator at his penthouse office.

"I really think you should take a few more days off, hon." CJ Parsons-Houston followed her husband of almost two years into the lobby.

"Good to see you, Boss." Chris Chase, the secretary for Houston Investigations gave him a big smile.

"How ya doin', Chris? I see that baby bump is comin' right along." He gave her a little hug. "You look great."

"Thanks."

"My raccoon eyes are about gone now..." The PI went cross-eyed as he gave the secretary a goofy expression. Matt had suffered a broken nose several days earlier when he had been forced to battle with both a rogue cop and a disgraced former FBI agent.

CJ rolled her eyes at Matt's shenanigans. "I tried to get him to take off a little longer."

"Any longer and Sheila would be ready to kill me." He put an arm around his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm starting to see a little baby bump on you." Chris smiled as Matt patted on his wife's belly. "How do you think it's going to be with two little Houstons running amok?"

"About like a zoo." The lawyer-turned-PI smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot – a package came for you earlier. It's on your desk."

"That's strange - I didn't order anything. Thanks." She headed up into her office as Matt poured himself a cup of coffee behind the bar and brewed a cup of peppermint tea for his wife. As he started for her office the elevator chimed and Lt. Michael Hoyt of the LAPD entered.

"Howdy. Coffee's hot." Matt went in and set the mug on CJ's desk. The pair was joined by Hoyt a minute later.

"Good morning, Counselor." Giving CJ a smile he looked at the box on the desk. "Ordering diapers already?" He winked at Matt.

"Yeah – those are yours, Gramps." The PI snickered as he sat down on the loveseat.

"Keep on and I'll thump you on the nose, PI."

"He hasn't been here five minutes and there he goes threatening me, Babe. I feel a lawsuit comin' on."

CJ didn't answer, but suddenly sat down. Matt was instantly by her side as was Michael. "Babe – you okay?"

"I..." She pointed to the sheet of paper on her desk. Leaning over, Matt began reading.

** CJ Parsons,**

** It's been 31 years since the death of your father. I'm dying and am trying to**

** set things right. I heard that you are a private investigator - that's why I'm**

** sending you this information. If the wrong people find out what I've done**

**they won't hesitate to kill you or anyone else. Maybe by doing this I can ask **

**God for forgiveness.**

** Good luck and be careful.**

"Michael, have you got gloves?"

"Yeah." The detective slipped on a pair.

"Let's make a copy of it." Matt opened the top on the machine and pushed the button. "Do you mind getting the lab to check for prints on this stuff?"

"Not a problem."

"Babe..." He knelt down next to her. "Here – drink." Handing the tea to her he slowly rubbed her back. "Do you need to lay down?"

"No, I'm okay – just surprised."

"Let's take this to the lab and see what we can find, okay?" Michael patted her shoulder.

"Yeah...okay." Picking up her purse she and Matt followed Hoyt to the elevator.

After stopping at the front desk of the police station to get CJ a visitor's pass, the three went up to the lab and were greeted by Cheryl Crawford. "Hi stranger! Long time no see." She and CJ shook hands. It was then that she noticed CJ was slightly pale. "You okay, hon?"

"Yeah, fine, thanks."

"Maybe you ought to have a seat. Here." Matt pulled out one of the stools that was nearby and helped his wife to sit. "You need anything?" He worriedly took her hand.

"No, I'm good." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"So what have we got here?" Cheryl put on a pair of gloves as the three explained. "Wow, no wonder you looked pale. That's enough to do it." She watched as the couple exchanged a smile and CJ nodded to her husband.

"She's also got a couple of other reasons – in the oven so to speak." The PI gave his friend a big grin.

"Oh, my gosh! Twins?! Congratulations you two!"

"Thanks." CJ blushed slightly and Matt put an arm around her.

"Alright, so we want to see if there are any good prints on here. Do we need to exclude any?" The tech began removing items from the box.

"Just CJ's on the note." Matt looked back down at his wife to make sure she was okay.

As she started in on the piece of paper Cheryl looked over at the couple. "So when is the blessed event?"

"September 24th." Both spoke at the same time.

"Christmas this year really will be exciting, huh? What does Miss Catey Rose think about having a couple of babies around?"

"We haven't told her just yet." CJ watched as the tech quickly brought up several prints on the paper.

"Okay we've got some good ones here. Let me bring up yours…"Cheryl punched several keys on the computer. "So…this one here…" She moved the mouse. "…And these four on this side are yours. But…the rest of these belong to someone else. We'll see if we get a hit in IAFIS."

Looking at the other items on the counter she made a thoughtful face. "Are we printing everything?"

"We didn't look to see what all was in there." CJ eased off of the stool and walked over to the table.

"It looks like some files, a journal, and a ring of keys."

Matt saw the look on CJ's face. "That's Daddy's…my mom…" She started to get choked up. After taking a deep breath she felt Matt's arm protectively go around her again. "I remember she was looking for it after he died. Mom swore something had caused the wreck. DPS said it was speed…" She shook her head and tears started to flow. "He was a good driver. I remember…"

Hoyt brought the stool over and Matt had her to sit down again and took her in his arms as she lost it. Cheryl got choked up as well as she watched Houston rock her in his arms. "Easy, Babe." When she started to calm down he pulled back slightly, stroking her cheeks as he looked into her eyes. "We'll get to the bottom of it, Babe." She pulled him back to her, her arms around his neck as Matt closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. Even Hoyt was getting misty-eyed.

After a minute she calmed down. "Cheryl, you print whatever you think needs to be printed."

"Okay, hon. It may take a while."

"That's fine." CJ straightened back up and put a determined look on her face.

"It's a good thing you calmed down when you did." The tech gave the couple a wink. "Michael just about needed a tissue."

"Oh, hush. You've been around this PI too long." Hoyt cleared his throat and straightened his tie just before his phone rang. "Damn. Yeah Sanchez? Uh huh…Alright, I'm on it." He hung up. "Got a call – two idiots decided to start shooting at each other. Will you two be okay?"

"Fine. Thanks, bud." Matt nodded.

Reaching for the cop, CJ gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Michael."

"You're welcome…but for what I don't know. I'll check on you later. Take good care of her, PI."

"You know it."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

After three more hours Cheryl completed lifting the prints and had narrowed them down somewhat. CJ's prints and those of her father had been eliminated, thanks to the fact that his prints had been taken when he was in the Army. Although she hadn't had a hit on the unidentified prints when they left, Cheryl promised to keep running them.

After lunch, the Houstons settled down on the loveseat to go through the items that had been sent by the unidentified informant. "Where do you want to start?" Matt looked at his wife.

"The journal." She watched as her husband pulled it out of the box and then settled back with his arm wrapped around her once more.

"CJ…before we start, I want to say something." He turned her face up to his. "I know what a big shock this was to you and I understand that you want to find out the truth. I do, too; but I also want you to remember that you need to take care of yourself and those little buns in the oven. Don't wear yourself out, okay?"

"I won't, baby. Promise." She looked at the cover on the book. "You know, I really do understand some of what you felt this past Thanksgiving when you received the package from Mexico. At least I was able to know my mom and dad. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you."

"I had a lot of help, remember?" The pair kissed. "You were there for me when I learned about my parents and now I'm going to be here for you with this. We're a team."

"Here we go." CJ opened the journal. The first entry was dated Dec. 25, 1977.

**Dear Baby,**

**Your mom just told me that you will arrive in late September. I don't know if you will be a boy or girl but it doesn't matter. This has been the best Christmas ever.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

"He sounds like a good guy." Matt pulled her a little closer and the pair continued reading. Some of the entries were directed to CJ and some were about how tough it was to get started in business. Eddie Parsons had been in the top of his class in law school and had been recruited by several prestigious law firms in the state of Texas, but what he wanted was to help the little people of the world – the ones who couldn't afford the high-dollar attorneys.

The entry for October 3, 1978 was one of the happiest.

**My dear, sweet baby girl,**

**Today you made your debut at 11:17 AM. You weighed  
an even 7 pounds and I told your mom you were destined  
to be lucky.**

**My little angel, I want so many things for you. I want you to be happy, healthy, and smart. You're already beautiful so I don't have to worry about that. But most of all I want you to know and to feel what your mom and I have: a real, true love that can endure anything. One day when you're all grown up I want to walk you down the aisle and know that you have found the perfect man – one who will love you no matter what may happen, just like I do.**

**Happy Birthday, CJ Parsons.**

**Love, **

**Daddy**

CJ closed the journal and turned to rest her head on Matt's chest as he pulled her even closer and kissed the top of her head. Smiling through tears she looked up and into her husband's eyes. "He didn't get to give me away but I found the right man." Reaching up she pulled him down and the pair shared a kiss, unaware that Chris was standing in the doorway watching them.

When CJ broke the kiss, the secretary spoke up. "I'm going to head home if you two don't need anything else."

"No, you go on ahead." Matt stood up and replaced the journal in the box. "We're going home, too. I'm going to grill this lady a steak and let her relax. It's been a long day." Holding out his hand to his wife, Matt shifted the box to his left arm.

"That sounds like a great idea." CJ stood and picked up her purse and the three rode downstairs together. "'Night, Chris."

"Good night. Y'all try to stay out of trouble."

That evening at the ranch, Matt made good on his promise of dinner and the pair, along with Catey Rose and Sheila, enjoyed some time together. Afterward he took Catey on her nightly ride with Cricket and gave her a bath. When the pair emerged from the nursery and went into the den, they found Sheila and CJ deep in conversation over a cup of tea.

As he got down in the floor with Catey for a little playtime, Matt interrupted the two women. "Hey – are y'all seeing this?" When they turned to look, Catey was holding on to the couch and walking toward her dad. He moved a couple of feet away from the couch and got on his knees. "Come on, Catey. You can do it." After looking between the couch and her dad, Catey gave him a big smile and covered the distance between them in a few steps. "YES!" Matt tossed her into the air and blew raspberries on her belly.

"And I managed to record it on my phone!" CJ smiled proudly as she got down in the floor. After a little more coaxing, the baby walked to her mom and then to Sheila.

"You realize your job just got tougher, don't you?" Matt grinned at the nanny.

"Bring it on," Sheila laughed.

"Bwing on! Bwing on!" Catey started chanting as she made her way over to her dad. Halfway to him she fell. After getting a surprised look on her face, the baby giggled as she crawled to the couch and pulled herself up, before finishing her trip into Matt's arms.

"That's my girl right there!" He gave her another big raspberry on her belly. "Think we should tell her now?" He looked at CJ who nodded. Picking the baby up, he walked on his knees to his wife's side.

"Catey Rose – how would you like to have two little babies around here?" CJ brushed back one of her daughter's curls from her face.

"Baby?"

Holding up two fingers CJ counted them off. "One baby, two babies. You're going to be a big sister."

The baby held up two fingers. "Two?"

"Yep." CJ laughed. "The babies are in Mama's belly right now."

"Two babies." Catey patted her mom's belly.

"Are you going to help us take care of them?" Matt laid down with his head in CJ's lap as his daughter nodded, a serious look on her face.

Later on as they were putting a sleepy Catey to bed she was jabbering. "Two babies." After yawning she smiled up at her parents. "Love you." It was the first time Catey had ever said it.

"Love you, too, Lady Bug." Matt leaned over and kissed her cheek. "This has been a day of firsts."

"Mama loves you, too." CJ kissed her forehead.

"'Night, Tilly." Matt looked under the crib where the dog had taken up her usual post. As they stepped into the hall, he swept CJ up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

The next morning Matt woke up a few minutes before the alarm went off. CJ was lying with her head on his chest and her left arm across his belly just like always. He turned off the alarm and watched her sleep for a few minutes. The day before had been a roller coaster ride of emotions and he had a feeling that both of them were going to experience more of the same before they reached the end of their search for the truth about Eddie Parsons.

Gently, Matt eased out of the bed and left her to sleep for a while longer, going into the bathroom and climbing into the shower. As the hot water and steam helped him clear the cobwebs from his head, the PI thought about the best way to proceed. They hadn't heard anything from Cheryl about the fingerprints yet and Matt wouldn't be a bit surprised if they never did. Since the note had been handwritten, they might eventually be able to match it – if they found anything to compare it to – but he knew that might never happen.

He shut off the water and dried off. There was no doubt in his mind that they would be making a trip to Texas. As he quietly dressed, Matt looked over at CJ. She was sleeping soundly and he closed the bedroom door as he left. Sheila and Catey were coming out of the nursery. "Daddy…" The ten month old started in jabbering and Matt took her, putting a finger to his lips.

"Shhh. Mama's asleep, okay?" He carried her into the kitchen and strapped her into her high chair and a thought occurred to him causing him to chuckle.

"What?" Sheila began making Catey's breakfast.

"We're gonna have to do some shopping before the boys are born. High chairs, cribs, car seats…" He smiled.

"So you really think it's boys?" CJ had told the nanny about how Matt sometimes dreamed or saw things before they happened.

"Yeah, I do." He thanked the nanny, taking the cup of coffee that she had poured for him and then opening the kitchen door to let Tilly out. When he came back in he crossed over to the refrigerator to check the calendar; neither CJ nor Catey had any doctor appointments scheduled. Sitting down across from Sheila he took another sip of coffee. "Have you got anything going on this week?"

"Not a thing." She handed Catey a sippy cup. "We're going to Texas aren't we?" Matt nodded and then walked over to refill his cup. "She was telling me about the package last night when you were giving Catey a bath."

"I was worried about her yesterday." He got quiet for a minute. "I kind of knew what she was going through." After taking another sip he looked up at the woman who had taken care of him in the hospital more times than he could remember. "You heard a little about my parents over Thanksgiving, but you haven't heard the whole thing."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I want to." Matt took another sip and then told her the whole story from beginning to end, including how he had met his father, Wade Mattlock, just a couple of days before the man took a bullet that was meant for Matt. By the time he got done Sheila was wiping away tears. She reached over and patted his hand. "Thank you for telling me. It's nice to feel trusted."

"If I didn't trust you, you never would have set foot on this ranch."

"Now technically it was CJ who brought me here first." She gave him a smile.

"True." He took another sip of coffee. "Let's plan on going tomorrow."

CJ walked into the kitchen. "Texas?"

"Uh huh." Matt got up and gave her a big hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to be late for work because somebody didn't wake me up."

"Nah, you don't have anything to worry about; you ARE sleeping with the boss after all." The two kissed. "Is tomorrow okay with you?"

"Fine."

"Come have a seat. I've been thinking about something."

"Breakfast first – I'm starved." Matt and Sheila exchanged a look and a smile as the expectant mother opened the refrigerator and began perusing for breakfast.

The Houstons arrived at the office a little after 9:00AM. They had ridden in together and decided to divide up the contents of the box. CJ was going to take the journal and Matt the files. As she settled in on the loveseat in her office, Matt took the files and went out to sit on the couch.

The journal had upset CJ the day before, but now it comforted her. She found herself laughing at some of the entries about herself and could picture her father as she read.

Meanwhile, Matt began going through the folders. They were related to some of the cases the attorney had worked on. Most of the cases were civil litigation involving lawsuits. The fourth, fifth, and six folders were the most interesting. They involved two lawsuits against the same company, Danvers Drilling, by two ranchers who owned property that surrounded some of the Danvers property. The first lawsuit was brought about by Augustus Geist, a rancher who claimed that the drilling on the adjoining property was causing problems on his ranch. He claimed that one of his ponds had completely disappeared and that sink holes were forming and were responsible for the loss of at least four dozen head of cattle. The lawsuit was terminated when Geist was killed in an accident on the ranch.

The fifth folder pertained to a similar suit against Danvers that was brought by Alejandro Cordoba who also had a ranch that neighbored the drilling site. Cordoba claimed that his corn crop had been adversely affected and that a large number of cattle had died mysteriously since operations on the well had commenced. Once again, the lawsuit ended when Cordoba died suddenly in a house fire, along with his wife and four children. Matt's radar was on full alert after reading about it.

The last folder was full of research that Eddie Parsons had conducted on Danvers Drilling. There had been many accusations of unethical conduct against the company by property owners who claimed to have been affected by drilling just as Geist and Cordoba had been. Parsons had spoken to eighteen other ranchers and farmers and was apparently about to file a class action lawsuit on their behalf against the drilling company.

The PI opened up BABY the computer and began looking into the oil company. After several minutes of research he discovered that it was still in business but was now organized under the name of Pyramid Petroleum Partners, known as Tri-P for short.

CJ came out of her office carrying her dad's journal with the addition of a few bookmarks. "How's it going, Cowboy?"

"Very interesting." He leaned back and put an arm around her as she sat down next to him. "I believe your dad was on to something."

"Danvers Drilling?"

"Yep."

"He was putting together a class action lawsuit – something that could have really established his career."

"Uh huh. Here's what I've found on Danvers – now referred to as Tri-P." Matt pulled up the information and waited as CJ read through it.

When she had finished, she opened the journal to one of the pages she had bookmarked. "Here's the first entry about them."

**February 9, 1983**

** I was contacted today by Gus Geist, a rancher. Mr. Geist's ranch is located east of town on New Sulphur Springs Road. The adjoining property has been bought recently by Danvers Drilling. My client suspects that some of the work being done on the property is to blame for the loss of some of his cattle due to sink holes. He also says that one of his ponds disappeared over three days' time, apparently due to a sink hole of some type. **

**A very interesting point: Geist says that Danvers also made three offers on his ranch which he turned down. The third offer resulted in the agent warning him that he better sell - or else.**

"Then there's this entry."

**February 13, 1983**

**Another new client today with concerns about Danvers Drilling. Alejandro Cordoba came to me at the advice and urging of Gus Geist. Cordoba says that the majority of his feed corn crop appears to have been poisoned and has died, as well as over sixty head of cattle. He thinks that a pond used for irrigation of the crop as well as a water supply for the cattle is the cause. Cordoba also received threats from  
a company agent when he refused offers made on the property.**

"I think your dad was right." Matt propped his left boot on his right knee and tapped on it as he thought. "Let's go ahead and call the plane crew and get things set up for tomorrow. And I need to call Madre Rosa."

"I'll take care of the plane." She started for her office.

"Hey." Matt reached for her hand. "Let's take the rest of the day off. I've got something I want to take care of, okay?"

"Good idea." She leaned down and kissed him before going on into her office as Matt hit the button to print out his research before walking out on the patio.

His first call was to Michael Hoyt. When he told the cop their plans for the trip he wished them luck and informed the PI that he would bring some papers that he needed to sign out to the ranch later in the day.

Matt's next call was to Fire Investigator Rich Holt, informing him that he would be out of town and unavailable for a few days.

As he sat down in one of the chairs on the patio the PI placed a call to his Texas Ranch. After he informed the housekeeper that they would be coming down the following day, she rewarded him with the promise of his favorite meal – beef fajitas – for supper.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

LAPD Lt. Michael Hoyt drove along the steeply canyoned road through all the twists and hairpin curves. He wondered how many times he had made the trip now, thinking back to how much he had hated it at first. Now he understood why Houston liked it so much. It seemed to be a visual way of separating the work of the city from the more relaxing home that the transplant from Texas now enjoyed with his growing family.

As he pulled up and parked behind CJ's Navigator and got out of the car, the cop heard the sweet little voice of the now ten month old that he considered his niece. The little girl gave him a big smile and held her arms out to him. "How's my girl today?" He took the baby from Sheila, receiving a big kiss on his cheek.

"She's just fine – and acting more like her dad by the day." Sheila gave the cop a smile.

"Catey…" He gave the baby a stern expression and she got quiet and gave him a solemn look. "Have you been stubborn today?"

"Yes." The baby got a devilish grin on her face in a perfect imitation of her dad, causing Michael to laugh.

"You sure are like him…" He switched her to his other arm. "…And getting big, too." That earned him another kiss. It was then that he saw Tilly sitting in front of him offering her paw in welcome. He shook with her and patted her head. "Hello again, Tilly."

Sitting down at the patio table with Catey in his lap he asked Sheila, "What has she been stubborn about?"

"She got a little upset because Houston and CJ didn't take her down to the barn with them. He's working with Jasper and didn't want any distractions."

"So how's it going with him?" Michael remembered when Matt had first told him about the stallion that he had found half-starved, abused, and abandoned near Fresno. The cowboy had finally managed to get the horse loaded into a trailer and brought him to the ranch. After the vet was able to examine him somewhat, it was determined that he was about four years old and had never had any training. It took a while but after taking care of the horse and staying calm and gentle with him, Matt had reached the point where he felt the horse was ready to be trained. Both CJ and Matt swore that Matt's horse Cricket had been a calming influence on him. The two were now expecting a foal in August.

"Like I would know?" Sheila had never had anything to do with horses prior to coming to work for the Houstons.

"I need to get him to sign some papers. Do you think it would be okay if I went down there?"

"I would think so. He just doesn't want any loud noises or sudden movements." She shook her head. "Somebody abused that horse."

"Good thing the jerk's already dead." He handed Catey back to the nanny and began the walk down to the barn accompanied by Tilly. As the cop drew nearer to the barn he could see Matt working with the horse as CJ leaned on the fence watching. She turned to see Michael and gave him a smile while holding a finger to her lips signaling for him to be quiet. He nodded and stood with her as they watched the cowboy quietly speak to the stallion, holding the lead rope in his left hand as he stood at the horse's left shoulder. He moved a training stick down the horse's side and onto its hindquarters, speaking calmly the whole time. The cop could hear him praising the horse as he switched sides. Taking the rope into his right hand, Matt began lightly rubbing the stick down the horse's right side. After a momentary startled reaction, Jasper began to calm as Matt reassured him that it was okay. After finishing, the cowboy stroked the Buckskin's neck and told him how good he was doing. It was then that he looked over where CJ and Michael were standing. He made a kissing sound at the horse and led him toward the fence. "Michael, don't move but don't tense up, okay?" The cop gave a slight nod. "Jasper, meet Michael; Michael – Jasper." The horse cautiously sniffed at the cop's arms and hands.

"Hi, Jasper." Hoyt kept his voice light and quiet. The horse looked at him and nuzzled at his hand.

"Pat him real easy." Matt grinned at CJ as the cop reached over and gently stroked the horse's muzzle. "I believe he likes you." After a couple more minutes Matt backed the horse up and took the lead off. "Okay – go talk to your lady for a few minutes." The three watched as he trotted over to the side of the pen where Cricket had been silently watching. As the two horses nuzzled at each other Michael shook his head.

"I didn't believe it when you told me about those two – but now I do. That's amazing."

"Wanna know something else that's amazing? He'll only let three people touch him – and you're the third one." Matt smiled at the cop.

"I feel honored."

"So what's going on?" The cowboy climbed up and sat on the top rail.

"Oh – I almost forgot. I need you to sign these." He pulled three papers out of his coat pocket and handed his friend a pen.

"I need a desk, Cop." Matt gave him a grin and he turned so that the cowboy could sign his name using his friend's shoulder for a table. "Okay." He handed the papers back.

"So you're going to Texas tomorrow, huh?"

"Yep. We're hoping to take off around eight or so."

"Wish I was going, too. I kind of like it down there."

"Didja ever think you would hear that coming from his mouth?" Matt winked at his wife who laughed.

"Is there anything I can do on this end?"

"Not that I know of, but I might give you a call."

"Not a problem."

"Jasper…" Matt looked at the Buckskin and was pleased when he paid attention. Making the kissing noise again the cowboy tapped his thigh and the stallion calmly walked to him. After clipping the lead back on he once again praised the horse. "This guy right here is gonna be okay. He's gonna be better than okay…he's gonna be great. Are you going to tell Michael goodbye?" Matt tapped the cop on the arm and Jasper cautiously moved closer and nuzzled the cop again.

"See you later, boy. You're doing a great job. And you've certainly got good taste in ladies." He patted on the horse.

"Okay – time to get back to work." Matt walked to the center of the pen and Jasper followed.

CJ watched as Matt started going back through the training that they had covered so far. "It really is amazing how far they've come in such a short time."

"He's definitely got the touch. Guess I better get back to work myself. You have a safe trip…and don't overdo, okay?" The cop gave her a hug.

"I won't. You know he won't let me."

The Houstons took off from LAX the next morning at 8:15 and landed about three hours later at the William P. Hobby Airport. After arranging for maintenance and refueling, Matt got into the truck driven by ranch foreman Marty Hoffmann and they made their way to the sprawling ranch that had been Matt's home from the age of five. Madre Rosa was waiting on the back porch when they arrived. Matt gave the woman a big smile. "Catey's got a surprise for you."

"Oh? What have you got Catherine Rose?"

Matt set the baby on her feet a short distance from the housekeeper. "Got get her." He and CJ watched proudly as Catey walked to her.

"You're getting so big!" She swept the baby up into her arms and gave Matt and CJ a hug and then Sheila.

After lunch, Sheila put Catey down for her nap and the adults began talking in the kitchen. When the nanny reappeared, Matt poured her a cup of coffee. "CJ and I are going to be in San Antonio. Will you be okay with staying here?"

"Sure, we'll have a great time."

"Just wanted to be sure." Matt looked at his watch. "I'm going to go talk to Marty and the boys for a little while." He stood and gave CJ a kiss on the cheek.

"That's fine, hon – we'll just talk bad about you." His wife gave him an angelic smile as the other two women laughed.

"Uh huh." He walked out the back door and down to the barn where his four employees were gathered. "Pat, Ollie, Scott – how's it goin'?" He shook with the men.

"Pretty good." Ollie leaned on the bed of the pickup.

"So what do y'all think? Is this fella working out?" Matt nodded in the direction of Scott Tisdale, the newest cowboy on the ranch. The two had met on Christmas Eve and the billionaire had hired him immediately.

"Guess we're scraping the bottom of the bucket." Pat Hoffmann grinned.

"Nah, he's good. Better than Pat anyway." Ollie ducked as Pat threw a water bottle across the bed of the truck at him.

"At least I don't throw like a girl." Scott hammered back at Pat.

"So what brings you down, Boss Man?" Pat dropped the tailgate and he and Ollie had a seat.

Matt asked the four men to keep mum about the reason for the trip and then told them what was going on. The mood of the group got somber. "There really isn't a good time to get information like that but I sure wish it had happened a few months ago." He saw the questioning look and grinned. "CJ's pregnant – with twins." There was a collective whoop from the men and congratulations.

"I figured you would want to use Blue when you were here; the tank is topped off and she's ready to roll." Marty nodded in the direction of the truck that had originally been intended as a Christmas present for Hoyt; due to LAPD rules he couldn't accept the gift and Matt had shipped it to Texas.

"I appreciate it. So what about the herd?" Matt changed the subject and the cowboys began discussing the progress the ranch was making.

Later that night after a dinner of the promised beef fajitas, the women were sitting on one of the porch swings while Matt had taken Catey down to see some of the horses. A familiar pick up pulled in behind the house and CJ whistled at her husband who turned to see his childhood friend Chuck Wylie getting out of the truck. A big smile spread across Matt's face and he met the man half way.

"Catey Rose, what're you doin' hangin' out with riffraff?" Chuck cocked his head at the baby who began laughing. The two men shook hands and Catey ended up sitting on Chuck's shoulders as they headed back up to the house. Chuck gave CJ a hug and sat down on the other swing along with Matt.

"Hon, you oughta see if he can identify anyone in that picture." CJ gave her husband a little grin.

"Yeah, you're right." He stood up and pulled out his wallet. "Now I know it isn't a very good picture, but can you ID anybody here?" The cowboy handed over a picture of the twins' ultrasound.

"Oh-my-God! No! No! No!" The detective began laughing. When he had collected himself somewhat he asked, "When are they due?"

"September 24th." A smiling Matt took the picture back and put it in his wallet.

"Congrats to both of you." He stopped smiling as Matt froze and got a serious look on his face. The PI ran into the house. "What the hell?" He looked to CJ who had jumped to her feet.

Matt ran back out armed with a rifle and as he bounded down the steps he yelled, "Keep Catey on the porch!" Everyone was in shocked silence as Matt took off toward the barn. At that moment someone inside the barn yelled. The PI disappeared inside and a few seconds later a shot rang out.

Chuck handed the baby off to CJ and ran for the barn as Matt along with a shocked-looking Scott and Marty emerged carrying a large rattlesnake.

"Oh my God!" Sheila was standing with her mouth hanging open as CJ blew out a relieved breath and sat back down.

Marty pulled a tape measure out of one of the trucks and the men stretched the snake out on the ground and measured it. "Almost six feet."

"Thanks, Houston." Scott took a deep breath.

"No problem." He walked back up to the house whistling a favorite tune and went inside to return the rifle to the glass cabinet where it was kept.

All of the cowboys had now come up on the back porch, all looking surprised. Chuck spoke up. "CJ – how could he possibly know that was going to happen?"

"Matt kind of…" She looked at Chuck. "He sees things sometimes before they happen. Sometimes it's dreams and sometimes it's like what just happened." Smiling she laughed. "By the way, he says they're boys." She patted on her belly.

"Lord have mercy if they are." Chuck still in shock, began laughing.

Matt stepped up to the screen door. "Anybody want a beer?"

Simultaneously all of the men with the exception of Chuck answered with a resounding, "Yes."

"Not for me, thanks. I'm on call tonight." Chuck watched as his friend came out the door and started passing out the bottles.

As he popped the top Matt looked at Chuck. "I need to ask you something, pard."

"Sure." The detective followed Matt down the steps.

Leaning on the hood of Chuck's truck, the PI told his friend why they were there and asked if it would be against the rules of the Harris County Sheriff's Department if he looked up records in the database, even though the case wasn't being conducted by the department. "You're a sworn detective with the department…I don't think Sheriff Martinez would have a problem with it, but you should probably ask her."

"Alright, maybe she'll be there in the morning. If not, it will have to be a phone call." Matt took a long swig of the beer and the two were quiet for a minute.

"So how long have you been able to see stuff like that?" Chuck pointed to the barn.

Matt looked down. "Well, it started a few years back…I knew when the phone rang who was calling…and that was the same day I took a butcher knife to the chest." He drank more beer. "When CJ got pregnant with Catey I just knew it was a girl." The PI went on to explain the dreams that he had about the intended terrorist plot on the Twenty Nine Palms Marine Base, and how he had been alerted to a bank robbery a few months earlier. "And then there's the dream about the twins." He shrugged. "It's weird…but it does come in handy at times."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Matt and CJ pulled into the lot at the Sheriff's Department the next morning at 8:15 and after stopping to get CJ a visitor's pass they headed up to Francine Martinez's office. They stopped at the secretary's desk and were told that it would be a few minutes before the sheriff could see them.

As they took a seat in the lobby, he reached over and took CJ's hand. "How about we have dinner at the River Walk tonight?"

"Sounds like fun. Date night, huh?" She looked up as the door to Martinez's office opened.

"Houston, good to see you again. And you must be CJ." The two women shook hands and the couple followed her into the office. "Well it certainly is nice to finally get to meet you. Please – have a seat." After settling into her chair she looked at Matt. "Chuck called me this morning and told me about your situation."

"I was hoping he would." Matt nodded.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't allow such a request, but then your relationship with the department isn't ordinary, is it?" She gave him a smile.

"No ma'am, but I don't want to put you or the department in a bad situation, especially since we won't be in this county."

"I appreciate that. All I ask is that you try not to offend the officers in San Antonio. Not everyone is as open-minded as we are – or the LAPD."

"Yes ma'am."

"But I want to make sure that you understand that badge that you're wearing can give you some help you might not otherwise have. This will explain it." She handed across a folder in which several pages were flipped back and two sections of the text had been highlighted.

**TITLE 1. CODE OF CRIMINAL PROCEDURE**

**CHAPTER 14. ARREST WITHOUT WARRANT**

**Art. 14.01. OFFENSE WITHIN VIEW. (a) A peace officer or any other person, may, without a warrant, arrest an offender when the offense is committed in his presence or within his view, if the offense is one classed as a felony or as an offense against the public peace.**

**b) A peace officer may arrest an offender without a warrant for**

**any offense committed in his presence or within his view.**

**Art. 14.03. AUTHORITY OF PEACE OFFICERS.**

**(a) Any peace officer may arrest, without warrant:**

**(1) persons found in suspicious places and under circumstances which reasonably show that such persons have been guilty of some felony, violation of Title 9, Chapter 42, Penal Code, breach of the peace, or offense under Section 49.02, Penal Code, or threaten, or are about to commit some offense against the laws.**

Matt read through them and nodded. "If you can work with the Bexar County Sheriff's Department or San Antonio Police I would advise that route. But sometimes situations arise when you are on your own. Just use good judgment and if there is anything I can do to help please let me know."

"I – we appreciate your help." Matt looked to his wife.

"I really do appreciate it. It's been over thirty years since my dad died. We may not be able to learn what happened but I want to try."

"Good luck." The sheriff stood and extended her hand. "Oh – I understand congratulations are in order."

The couple smile. "Yes ma'am." Matt took his wife's hand. "Thank you."

"Just make sure Chuck gets to change a few diapers." All three cracked up and the pair went back downstairs and out to the parking lot. Matt climbed in behind the wheel, then climbed back out and took off his gun belt and badge, putting the badge in his pocket and the weapon in the console.

As he pulled out of the parking lot and headed for I-10 he reached for CJ's hand. "Got any idea where you want to start first?"

"Well…" She thought for a minute, then pulled out one of the laptops that they had brought with them. "How about we make a list of things we should look into and then decide what order to do them?"

"Alright. The first thing that comes to my mind is to run a property search – see what happened to the Geist and Cordoba properties as well as the others that were listed in your dad's research notes." He paused while she typed. "I also think we need to get a copy of the accident report."

"I want to go look at the area where it happened." She kept typing. Matt nodded but didn't say anything. "I know it's been thirty years but…I just feel like I should." Her husband reached for her again.

"We'll do whatever you want, Babe."

"And I want to go see our house." Looking out the window, CJ tried not to let Matt see that she was fighting back tears, but he knew and squeezed her hand. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, CJ. Your life got ripped away from you twice: first when your dad was killed and then when your mom passed away."

"You know what? If it hadn't been for you and Bill…and Madre Rosa, I would have run away from Uncle Errol's."

He nodded. "Daddy and I were both afraid you would a few times." They were quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry about what happened with your parents, Babe. And I know your uncle was a jackass and hard to deal with – but you have no idea how glad I am that you came to live there. I needed you then and I need you even more now."

"That's a two-way street, Cowboy. We needed each other." She smiled as he raised her hand and kissed it. "Okay, I'm not paying you to just sit there and look sexy, PI. Now let's work on this list."

"I didn't know you were paying me." He got a big grin on his face.

"You'll get a down payment tonight…if you do enough work today."

"Yes ma'am." His voice took on the husky tone that she loved.

"I said tonight – calm down, Cowboy."

"Shucks." He cut his eyes over at her and they both started laughing.

The pair pulled into San Antonio just before noon and after grabbing a burger, decided that because of the heavy rain that was passing through the city, they would go ahead and find a hotel room and start on their property research.

A couple of hours later a clap of thunder shook the room. "That one was close." Matt looked over at CJ who had dozed off, the computer still in her lap. Carefully he got off the bed and went around to her side, removing the laptop and easing her down onto the pillow before moving the computers and his notepad to the built-in desk. He returned to the bed and covered her up with the bedspread, leaning over and gently kissing her forehead as she slept.

Matt sat down at the desk and went back to work, finishing not only his half of the list but what was left of CJ's as well. He went back through and analyzed the results. Every bit of the property that had been in Eddie Parsons' research had ended up being sold to Danvers Drilling and when it no longer produced it was sold to Wilhelm Land Development.

Switching gears, the PI began researching Wilhelm and discovered that it was started and run by Ernest Broward. Continuing to search, Matt learned that Broward was a cousin of Josiah Dixon – the man who had started Danvers Drilling. _Keeping it in the family._ He continued searching, this time focusing on Dixon.

Josiah Dixon had started out as a roughneck in the Texas oil fields and quickly moved up the food chain after his marriage to Marsha Danvers – the boss's daughter. When Bert Danvers died, Dixon disbanded the old man's company and started Danvers Drilling. _Using the old man's name to drum up business no doubt._

After thinking about what he had learned so far, Matt looked to see where the players were now. Dixon was now the CEO of Tri-P and Broward was the president of Wilhelm. Not much had changed in the last thirty years.

He heard movement and looked over to see CJ sitting up on the bed looking confused. "Have a nice nap, Lil Mama?"

"I guess so – sorry." She got up and straightened the bed.

"No need: you evidently were due for a nap." He reached for her as she drew near and pulled her down into his lap, claiming her lips in a kiss.

"Hon, not to be a killjoy but I've really got to pee." She got out of his lap and headed for the bathroom. Matt snickered remembering how often she had complained when pregnant with Catey. "I heard that, Cowboy." Returning shortly she climbed back into his lap.

"Obviously you aren't too upset." Matt received another kiss and heard her stomach rumble. "Guess I better get you and the boys fed. Looks like the rain moved out – want to go to the River Walk?"

"Sure."

The hotel they had chosen to stay in was only a block away from the famous area and they decided to walk over, choosing a Mexican restaurant. They sat side by side at a table overlooking the river and watched as boats loaded with both tourists and locals cruised by. They got their waiter to take a picture of them and sent it to Sheila's phone. A few minutes later the nanny called.

"Looks like you two love birds are enjoying yourselves." She was holding Catey in her lap.

"The food is great." CJ looked over at Matt. "The company is, too."

"Uh huh, well there's a little girl here who would like to talk."

"Okay, I've got it on speaker now." The two listened as Catey began talking and laughing, sending both of her parents into a fit of laughter.

The nanny came back on the line. "She and Tilly are having a romp now. Everything is fine here so don't worry."

"We really appreciate it." They talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. "I don't know about you Cowboy, but I am stuffed."

"How about a stroll?" He stood and held out his hand and the two went for a walk along the river. They stopped in the middle of one of the arched bridges over the San Antonio River looking down at the moonlight shining on the water and sharing a kiss as Matt used his phone to document the moment before they returned to the hotel for the night.

CJ woke up about 3:00AM and watched Matt as he slept. The moonlight shining through the window blinds gave enough illumination for her to see him clearly. She noticed once again that he was snoring. Ever since his nose had been broken he did it quite a bit, but it wasn't loud enough to disturb her most of the time. Slipping out of the bed she wandered over to the desk where her husband had been working that afternoon. She opened one of the laptops and read the notes that he had jotted down on the legal pad. He had accomplished quite a bit while she had napped. At the bottom he had written:

**RUN CRIMINAL BACKGROUND CHECKS ON DIXON & BROWARD**

That seemed like the next logical step and she closed the laptop and replaced it along with the notepad before crawling back into the bed and waking her husband with a kiss. He pulled her on top of himself, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, taking her mind away from the investigation.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next morning the two PI's discussed their findings over breakfast at a local Waffle Hut. Matt watched as CJ practically declared war on her meal and smiled as she devoured half of the hash browns in a flash. Looking up she caught the expression on his face. "I know – you think I'm a pig."

"Nope." He reached across the booth and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I think you're absolutely irresistible – even more-so when you're pregnant. Now eat – my boys are hungry." He smiled again as she rolled her eyes.

The pair went back to the hotel and Matt logged in to the Harris County Sheriff's Department website and started running criminal background checks while CJ concentrated on trying to find out about some of Tri-P's and Wilhelm's business deals.

"So – did you find anything?" She looked up at Matt.

"Yes – and no. Dixon has had a couple of brushes with the law: a DUI back in '81, assault in '82 in a bar fight, there was a domestic assault on his wife in early '83 but the charges were dropped. And he was also a suspect in a murder in April of '83 but the case fell flat. It's in the cold case files."

"Who was murdered?"

"Marsha Danvers Dixon – his wife."

"Very interesting. What about Broward?"

"He isn't quite as exciting. There was an assault charge on him, too – from the same bar fight."

"Were they fighting each other?"

"Nope – they were going up against Joaquin Cordoba: Alejandro Cordoba's brother and his 21 year old son Kent."

"I wonder if…"

"Joaquin is dead but I've got the son's address."

"Not bad, Cowboy."

"What about your search?" He propped his feet on the desk.

"Tri-P doesn't appear to be concerned with being on anyone's Christmas card list. There have been a slew of complaints against them over the years from land owners and employees alike. They included threats when folks didn't want to sell and several employees have been injured over the years in what seems to be safety violations. They were also accused of not paying for overtime."

"Real sweet folks, huh? What about the land developing folks?"

"Wilhelm has managed to stay clean for the most part but there have been several lawsuits from homeowners due to foundation failures."

"How did those turn out?"

"They won some and lost some."

"Do you have any details on the cases that they lost?"

"I can get them. What are you looking for?"

"The cause of the failures."

"Alright." She watched as he went back to his computer and began looking for something else. He stopped punching keys and was studying the screen.

"CJ…" He turned the laptop so that she could see. "Bexar County has oil but not as much as some other counties in the state. Most of what's here is southeast and southwest of the city." Pulling up another map he pointed to the area. "The production has slowed down a lot. And…" Matt pulled up a map showing the property that had at one time belonged to Gus Geist and that of Alejandro Cordoba. "Look right here. This is the land that Danvers drilling was working when both Geist and Cordoba complained and talked to your dad."

"There isn't any oil there." She looked at her husband.

"And there never has been. This is the geological makeup of the area. Granted there wasn't much on the Geist or Cordoba properties…"

"But there was some – until Danvers… oh, my God!"

"Look at the timeline here." Matt opened Eddie Parsons' research file. "They made offers to Cordoba and Geist four months before they bought the site in between them."

"They wouldn't sell so…"

"So Danvers got the property in the middle and slant drilled. They took the oil right out from under them."

"Cordoba's corn crop and herd…"

"…were most likely poisoned by methane that leeched into the pond." He sat back and both were quiet for a minute. "CJ, your dad had figured it out. Let's look at the property of the others that were considering joining the class action suit." They plotted the properties on the map. "That's it, Babe."

Her voice shaking with emotion, the lawyer-turned-PI tapped on the screen. "He figured out their game and they killed him for it."

"I think so." He reached for her hand. "Your dad was smart, Babe. We have all this technology and the internet to lead us here pretty quickly and he had to search through map after map to come to this conclusion."

"But we've still got to connect them to his death." She was no longer shaking, but wore a determined look on her face.

"We need to get some reports." Matt grabbed a legal pad and made a list. "Your dad's accident report, the report on Cordoba's house fire, and Geist's accident."

"What happened to Geist anyway? I didn't see that."

"Something to do with a tractor." Matt sat back and thought. "We know that Dixon and Broward are still alive. I don't want to accuse the local law enforcement of anything; most of them have probably never heard any of this." He stood up and walked to the window and looked out for a minute. "The problem is that somebody on the inside – not necessarily law enforcement, though – had to have helped them." Turning, he walked back to CJ. "DPS worked your dad's wreck. I bet Cordell Walker could help us get the information without even raising any eyebrows."

"Do you think he would?"

"The worst he can do is say no." He thought for a minute. "As a matter of fact, let's go see him. The Rangers might be interested in this."

"Okay, let's get packed and I'll call Sheila to let her know what's going on."

Twenty minutes later they checked out of the hotel and were on I-35 headed north. Matt pulled out his phone and made a call to Ranger Headquarters in Ft. Worth. "This is Ranger Trivette, how can I help you?"

"Hey Jimmy – it's Houston. How ya doin'?"

"Hey, man – good. How about you?" The Ranger picked up his coffee cup and propped his feet on his desk.

"Good, but I could use a little help." He gave Trivette an overview of what they had found.

"Holy cow. That's some serious stuff. How is CJ taking it?"

"CJ is just fine." She laughed as she answered.

"Good. Ah ha – guess who just walked in fresh from a breakfast date with a certain ADA?" The Ranger laughed. "Hang on a minute and let me tell him – alright?"

"Sure." Matt looked at his wife and gave her a thumbs up.

After a minute another familiar voice came on the line. "Hey, Houston."

"Howdy."

"Jimmy told me what you've got. Both of us have to be in court this afternoon at 3:00. What time will you be here?"

"Should be able to get there by 12:30."

"Alright, let's meet at CD's and have some lunch and go from there. How does that sound?"

"Great. We sure appreciate it."

"No problem. See you later."

Matt disconnected the call and reached over for CJ's hand. "Now we're cookin'."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

When they were a couple of hours outside Ft. Worth, Matt convinced CJ to kick back and try to get in a nap. A little while later she was asleep and Matt was left to his thoughts. He realized and was sure CJ did as well, that there was no telling how long it would be until they wrapped the case up. Just like the PI always reminded his clients, they couldn't promise success. Either way he was grateful that the informant had sent CJ the package. It helped her to know a little more about her dad and having the journal was like having a part of him with her.

Just as he began hitting the midday traffic into Ft. Worth, Matt gently woke her up. "Wow – that was fast."

"Time flies when you're napping." He gave her a big smile.

They parked a block away from CD's and walked hand in hand into the bar and grill, the music flowing from inside greeting them before they set foot on the hardwood floors. There behind the bar was the proprietor himself, CD Parker. The retired Ranger was serving up food, fun, and advice just as he always did. With his gray hair, twinkling blue eyes, and infectious laugh he was a natural for the restaurant business. Looking up from wiping the bar his face lit up. "By golly Cordell told me you were on your way but I didn't believe him." The retired Ranger came out from behind the bar and gave CJ a hug and shook Houston's hand.

"Good to see you again." Matt had fully expected him to bring up the chili cook-off that the two had competed in before Catey was born.

"I've got a booth saved for y'all back here. Jimmy and Cordell should be here anytime now."

"Yep, we're right here." Walker and Houston shook hands.

"Y'all come on back here and have a seat. And where is that baby girl?" CD led them back to the booth.

"She's in Houston right now with her nanny." CJ slid into the booth and Matt was right next to her and pulled out his phone to show the old Ranger a recent picture.

"That's her friend Tilly with her." He handed the phone to CD.

"Ain't she just the cutest thing, Cordell? Lookathere what you're missing out on." CD handed the phone to Walker. "Now when is she going to have some brothers and sisters?" The couple grinned.

"Well…" Houston looked at CJ who nodded. "Actually…" He stood up and pulled out his wallet and handed over the ultrasound picture.

"By golly is that two in there?!" CD adjusted his glasses.

"Yes sir." Matt was grinning ear to ear.

"No way – let me see that." Jimmy took the picture. "Ha haaaaaa! Way to go! Congratulations!"

CD reached over and thumped Walker on the back. "This boy here is gonna have twenty young'uns runnin' around if you don't hurry up and get the lead out, Cordell. Congratulations, you two. Now – what does the mama-to-be want to order?"

After enjoying some of CD's finest barbeque they talked over what the two PI's had uncovered so far. Walker finished off his iced tea and nodded. "You say DPS had the investigation on Mr. Parsons' wreck?"

"They did."

"That's easy enough to pull up. And I agree with you: the drilling company most likely had some help."

"I'd like to get copies of the reports on Cordoba's and Geist's deaths, too. I kinda thought those might be a way to get our foot in the door so to speak." Matt was holding CJ's hand – a fact that didn't go unnoticed by CD when he pulled up a chair and had a seat at the end of the booth after the lunch rush was over.

"Well let's go back to the office so Trivette here can pull up those reports." Walker winked at CJ as he slid out of the booth.

"I would be more than happy to do it. If you waited on HIM to do it you would be as gray as CD."

"Don't start with me, Jimmy. My barber says its salt and pepper."

"Guess you better reduce your salt intake, Big Dog." The young Ranger side-stepped the bar rag that CD aimed at his backside and headed to the door snickering.

"CD, it was perfect as usual." CJ gave him a hug.

"Thank you, hon. And y'all bring that baby by here sometime – ya hear?" He watched as they went back out the door.

Back at Ranger Headquarters the Houstons waited as Jimmy began retrieving the files from the system.

"So what's new – besides the babies?" Cordell grinned.

"Well, I'm taking some Fire Investigation classes." Matt explained the consulting job with the Fire Marshal's office.

"You forgot something." CJ gave him a grin.

"I'm gonna be a Grandpa – my horse is due to foal in August."

"You forgot something else." Matt blushed slightly. "Go on and show him." CJ winked at Walker as Matt stuck his hand in his pocket and retrieved his badge.

Trivette looked up and saw it. "When did that happen?"

Walker propped his feet up on the desk and grinned. "It was kind of a Christmas present."

"More like a huge surprise." Matt chuckled. "Shocked the hell out of me. How did you know?"

"I've got friends in that department, too."

Jimmy went to the printer and retrieved the papers. "Here we go." Handing one stack to Matt, he split the other with Walker.

Matt handed CJ the report on Geist and began reading through the file on Cordoba. The report said that the cause for the fire was unclear and blamed a lack of water for the near-complete destruction of the home. Matt sorted through the pictures taken by the investigator. "This was arson." He hadn't realized at first that he was speaking out loud.

"What do you see?" Walker sat up to the desk as Matt stepped over and laid out 3 of the pictures.

"That's an accelerant trail." He pointed to line running through all three pictures. "See how they made sure to douse the furniture? But there's a clear path." He read through the rest of the report. "It says here that the main water supply line to that stretch of road had been shut off. The Utility District denied turning it off and fingerprints were found at the pumping substation that had been broken into. They didn't get a match."

"Don't most ranches have ponds or creeks for the cattle?" Trivette looked between his partner and Houston.

"If what CJ's dad and Cordoba suspected was true, using the water from the pond on the property would have made the fire even worse."

Walker nodded. "They thought that methane displaced by the drilling had leeched into the pond."

"What about Geist?" Houston looked to CJ.

"According to the report from the Bexar County Sheriff's Department it looked like he had flipped over the combine he was operating. The ME said that he had been dead about thirty six hours when my dad found him." She held up a picture of the wreckage. "The first officer on the scene noticed some tire tracks going across the dirt lane – and they didn't match up to any of the vehicles on the farm or my dad's car. Here's a picture." She handed it to her husband.

"Those were made by someone sliding sideways." He looked at Walker.

"Like they cut him off." Trivette was now standing next to Matt.

"Mr. Parsons' wreck looks staged, too. Look at the damage on the back bumper. That wasn't caused by a rollover." Cordell handed the picture to the PI.

He looked at it for a minute and then looked at CJ. She had tears in her eyes and was shaking her head. Matt moved over and squatted down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry, Babe."

Trivette brought her a bottle of water. "Thanks." She took a sip, her hands shaking and then looked around at the three men. "I want the one that did this."

Matt kissed her hand and nodded. He had only seen a couple of pictures of CJ's dad but felt like he had been a good man – the kind of man that he would have liked for a father-in-law.

"You know, this looks like it was from something good sized – not your average truck." Walker was studying the picture.

"Maybe something that had been lifted?" Matt looked at Cordell.

"Or maybe a delivery truck?" Jimmy was now looking at the picture.

"Could be." Walker looked through the rest of the pictures. "Was this near your home?"

CJ shook her head. "We lived just north of town. That was a good bit to the east. His office was near the center of town."

"So maybe someone called and wanted to meet – lured him out there." Jimmy looked at the pictures. "It doesn't look like there was much else around there except for the convenience store where he hit the gas pump."

"It sounds likely. He was putting the pieces of the puzzle together and was getting too close." Walker looked at CJ who nodded.

"Can we get a copy of the prints that were found at the sub-station?" Matt turned to Trivette.

"We can get the whole darn report." The former football player went back to his desk and began working the keyboard. In a matter of minutes the printer came to life.

Matt pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hey Cheryl – have you gotten a hit on those prints by chance? Okay, well I've got some others for you to compare them with…No, just a hunch…Thanks hon. 'Bye." He hung up and gave Trivette the email address to send them to so the tech could run them.

"So you think it could be the person who sent the package?" CJ looked up at him.

"Just a feeling I've got…Jimmy, can I get you to pull one more report?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"A murder case from Bexar County in 1983 – Marsha Danvers Dixon." His phone rang. "Yeah, Cheryl?" He looked at CJ and nodded. "Thanks a lot…Uh huh…I will. You take care. 'Bye." The phone went back in his pocket. "It's a match. Now we know why he's looking for forgiveness. Six people died in that fire."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Later that afternoon Walker invited CJ and Matt to stay at the ranch and gave them a key. As they pulled up the gravel driveway both smiled. "It hasn't changed a bit." CJ got out of the truck and went to the corral where Walker's horse Amigo was prancing and whinnying.

"I think he's almost as spoiled as Cricket." Matt rubbed on the horse's jaw for a minute before going up on the porch and pulling out the copy of Marsha Dixon's homicide report. The 33 year old had left her home at 8:00PM to meet with some friends for dinner but never arrived. Her car was found submerged on the northern side of Woodlawn Lake three days later, her body in the front seat. The ME attributed her death to drowning and it was ruled a homicide. Josiah Dixon was the primary suspect but had a solid alibi. After a month the case was shifted to the cold case files.

Matt felt CJ's head that had been resting on his right shoulder get heavier and he looked over at her. Once again she had dozed off. He gently kissed her forehead and went back to the report.

There was very little evidence found at the scene, but Matt noticed one particular photo in the file. It was of tire tracks found at the scene but they didn't belong to Janice Dixon's car. The PI thought they looked similar to the ones found at the Geist crime scene.

Closing the file, he placed it on the seat of the swing and looked at his wife again. Carol, their doctor, had advised CJ to get more rest during this pregnancy than she had while carrying Catey. Although he loved having her at the office and knew that he needed her help with cases, Matt had decided to talk to her about working from home. That way she could still help but would be able to get more rest. He leaned his head over on hers and rubbed her belly, thinking about what it would be like to have three kids in the house instead of one.

The next thing he knew, Matt heard the sound of an engine and crunching gravel and looked up to see not only Walker's truck but Alex Cahill's car. He looked down at CJ who was still napping. As the couple approached he pointed to CJ and put a finger to his lips smiling.

Alex and Walker both smiled and sat down in a couple of chairs. "She wasn't the only one napping." The Ranger gave the PI a grin.

"Guilty. Guess it's contagious. How're you doing, Alex?"

"Fine. I hear there are twins on the way. Congratulations."

"Thanks." They continued to talk quietly until CJ finished her nap.

Looking surprised when she saw the pair CJ sat up and looked at Matt. "Dozed off again, huh?"

"Don't feel bad – he did, too." Walker laughed.

After dinner, Matt and CJ called to check up on Catey who was jabbering a mile a minute. Sheila came back on the line when the baby had decided it was time to play with Tilly. "She's all excited. Marty took her for a ride on Pancho this afternoon."

"I'm sure Cricket is missing her right now." Matt smiled.

"Everything is fine here. Oh, and Tilly helped the boys move some of the herd. I think Pat wants to keep her." The nanny laughed.

"Not happenin' – she's my helper."

"How are things going there?" She listened as the couple told her what they had learned that day. "Don't you just wish you could get your hands on them? Mmph."

"We're sure going to try. Each case that we learn about hopefully gives us another shot at them." CJ squeezed Matt's hand.

"Don't worry about anything here. We're just fine and Catey is happy…and so is Tilly."

"Alright. Give her a kiss from us." CJ talked on for a few minutes and Matt got up and walked down to the corral and watched as the Ranger worked to teach Amigo a new trick. He remained silent until they were through, then the two stood talking about horses and Matt told Cordell about Jasper.

"You're making good progress." The Ranger climbed back over the fence. "So how do you like being a dad?"

A big smile spread across the PI's face. "It's about the best thing that's ever happened to me – except CJ of course."

The pair went back up to the house and started discussing the case again and Matt shared his thoughts on the tire tracks. "We can run a comparison on them in the morning." It got quiet. "So what's your plan now?"

CJ spoke up. "I think we need to find out about who Dixon and Broward had working for them back then. That might lead us to the person that sent the box to me. Maybe I could convince them to help us."

Alex nodded. "It sounds like a good idea."

"While you're working that angle I'm going to try to learn more about Dixon." Matt put his arm around his wife.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Surveillance and critters." The PI grinned.

"BugBytes, huh?" The Ranger nodded. "I've heard some good things about them. Trivette's put in several requests with the department but so far he hasn't had any luck."

"Budget?" Matt was used to hearing that.

"Yep."

"How many do you want?"

Walker shook his head. "It doesn't matter – the department…"

"How about a dozen – half tracking and half video?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon." Matt headed for his truck, opened the rear driver's side door and slid a box out from under the driver's seat. Walker looked in amazement as the PI sorted through and pulled out 18 of the critters along with a couple of installation discs. Pulling a pen out of his pocket, he jotted down an 8-digit code and handed them to a shocked Cordell Walker.

"You can't do that."

"Just did. Tell Jimmy to pop in disc one and follow the instructions. If there are any problems let me know."

"But…"

"Have fun with 'em." Houston closed up the box and shut the door, returning to the porch with a grin on his face and a wink for Alex.

"Trivette is gonna think Christmas came early. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The next morning, the two PI's headed back to San Antonio after stopping by Ranger Headquarters and comparing the two sets of tire tracks that had been found. They were a match. "Call me if you need anything else." Walker held out his hand to Matt and they shook. "I mean it."

"I will."

"And thanks for the critters, Houston. Man, I can't wait to try these things on somebody!" Trivette had been like a kid at Christmas when he saw the bugging devices.

"Let me know if you have any problems or if you need any more." With that, the pair set off.

"So how are you planning on tracking down Dixon's employees?" Matt hit the cruise control on the truck and adjusted the seat.

"I found a way into Tri-P's computers." CJ gave him a sly smile.

"That's my girl." Matt grinned. He got quiet as he thought for a few minutes. "I've got another idea. I wonder how many of the other property owners are still alive – or if any more of them met suspicious deaths?"

"Good question." She pulled out one of the laptops and added to her to-do list. "If they are still alive they might be helpful."

"Yep." He remained quiet while she finished what she was doing and as she put the computer away he decided to talk to her about work. Reaching for her hand, he raised it up and kissed it. "I want to talk to you about something, and I don't want you to get upset with me." He glanced over at her.

"You want me to work from home."

"Uh huh. We talked about it a little bit before, but I think we need to set up an office for you at the ranch. I want you to listen to what Carol said about more rest, Babe. I worry about you and those two little boogers in there." He patted on her belly.

"I was thinking about it last night. As a matter of fact, Alex had some really good suggestions."

"Whew…I was afraid you would get mad." He smiled and she stuck out her tongue at him. "I need your help, you know that. Houston Investigations wouldn't be squat without you."

"Oh, yes it would. I just do more computer work."

"And without you doing that and allowing me more time out in the field, a lot of our cases wouldn't get solved." He squeezed her hand. "While we're on the subject, has Chris said anything to you about her plans after the baby is born?"

"We've talked a little bit. She wants to be home for the first six weeks and then use the Houston Industries Daycare."

"Okay…" He thought about it. When he had started Houston Industries and worked with the architects on the layout of the building, he had insisted on the daycare. Looking back, he now thought it was one of the best ideas he had ever put into action. It was offered free to all employees of the company, from the janitorial staff all the way up to Murray and Chris. "You know, if she wanted to, she could use the nursery downstairs."

"We talked about that, too. She really wants to stay. As a matter of fact, that was one of the topics that she and Murray talked about on their honeymoon."

"They talked?" Matt did his best to keep a straight face but just couldn't and the pair dissolved into laughter.

"This is Murray we're talking about after all. But, from some of the tales that Chris has told me, Murray's no slouch in the romance department." Grinning, Matt thought back to the conversation that he and the CEO had the day before his marriage to Chris. "He even mentioned that you had given him some hints and tips."

"Did he now?" The cowboy's smile was from ear to ear.

"Uh huh. Chris wanted to thank you but was afraid she would be too embarrassed." CJ cracked up as did Matt at that point. "I told her it wasn't necessary."

"Good. I don't think I would feel too comfortable with it."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Later that afternoon after checking into another hotel in San Antonio, Matt left to go start his surveillance on Josiah Dixon while CJ began her research into the man's employees back in 1983. She had watched her husband leave and had worry gnawing at her; Dixon didn't appear to have any problem ordering someone killed, but at least he didn't know that he was being investigated.

While she went through company files, Matt had decided to work on learning Dixon's schedule and habits. He hadn't seen anything indicating that his target had remarried, but that didn't mean that there wasn't someone living with him. The president of Danvers Drilling lived in a six room house in Castroville, a bedroom community to the southwest of San Antonio. As he drove past the house, the PI made note of what looked like a 10 foot high iron fence that surrounded the property. Turning the ignition off, Matt coasted to a stop on the side of the road, and popped the hood on the truck. He put on his sunglasses and a ball cap, being sure to pull it down low. He raised the hood and appeared to look around under the hood before climbing up on the left front tire and leaning the top half of his body over the engine compartment. While he seemingly studied the engine, the PI was in fact checking out the house.

The only vehicle visible on the property was a car that was at least 15 years old. _Probably the housekeeper,_ he thought to himself. A minute later he saw a Latino man on a riding lawn mower come from behind the house. _But maybe not._

As he hopped down and closed the hood, Matt pretended to wipe grease off his hands with a bandana while he scrutinized the property. There were three cameras placed across the front of the house and he could see one on the southern side of the house. Climbing back into the cab, he started the truck and pulled away from the curb. There was a park a couple of miles away and the PI pulled into the lot and backed into a parking space under the shade of a tree, shut off the engine and pulled out his laptop. He pulled up a shot of the house on Goggle Maps and then opened it with a photo editing program, where he marked the locations of the cameras that he had seen. More than likely there were three across the back of the house and one on the northern side. He thought it best to operate under the assumption that there were at least that many if not more.

As far as lighting, there was plenty. Each corner of the house where there was a camera had two flood lights set to opposing angles. Once again, the PI had to assume the set up was the same in the back. A swimming pool was located immediately behind the house as well as a small pool house. There was what appeared to be a flower garden just past the pool house and the rest of the backyard consisted of grass and trees. The fence that he had seen in front of the house ran the perimeter of the property. He also hadn't noticed any sign of dogs on the grounds.

Next, Houston pulled up the satellite program and began moving it from the Los Angeles area to San Antonio. While that was underway he looked up Dixon's office address. It was just east of the airport. Ironically, it wasn't far from the home that the Parsons had lived in.

Jotting down the address, Matt started the truck and headed that way. He pulled out his phone and called CJ, pushing the speaker button. "Hi Cowboy – how's it going?"

"Good. I just got done scoping out the house and now I'm going to cruise by his office. How are you doing?"

"I've been narrowing down the list, eliminating folks who have died for starters. I'm down to sixteen."

"Are there any who still work there?"

"Uh huh…let's see, three. From the tone of the note I think this guy isn't able to work anymore so that helped.

"You're doing great, but that isn't a surprise: you always do."

"No, sometimes I get lucky. So what's the plan after you check out his office?"

"If he's there I'm going to find out what he's driving and then keep an eye on things. If I can find a good opportunity to put a critter on him I will. I've got the satellite trained on his house at the moment."

"Just be careful, hon."

"I will. Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine."

"I'm not sure what time I'll be back. What would be great is if Dixon stays here until after dark so I can slip a critter on his car. From the look of things it won't be too easy to pull off at his house."

CJ was quiet for a minute. "I want you to promise me something: that you won't take any chances. If we can't critter him tonight we could try tomorrow."

"I promise. Call you as soon as I know something."

"Love you, Cowboy."

"Love you, Babe. 'Bye." He hung up and made his way to Highway 90 and then to I-410, then finally exited onto Airport Boulevard before turning west onto Gulfdale Drive. The drive only took about thirty minutes and Matt pulled into the lot of a nearby warehouse. He opened up the computer, checked the satellite's progress and was pleased to see that it was almost in position.

Logging into the Harris County Sheriff's Department website, he ran a check on what kind of vehicles the oilman had registered with the state. There were only two: a black Mercedes CLS Class Coupe and a Chevy Suburban. Scanning the parking lot, Matt's eyes landed on a Suburban that matched the description. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, he checked the tag number. "Bingo."

As he settled in to keep watch, his cell phone rang. "How's it going, Tomás?" Tomás Sergio was a teenager that Matt had met a few weeks earlier while working on a series of murders committed by gang members. The boy had been homeless and Matt had gotten temporary custody of him and found a boarding school near San Francisco where the boy was working to complete his high school diploma.

"Great! I just wanted to give you some news. I scored a 93 on my College Prep exam. Miss Ross just gave me the report a few minutes ago."

"Way to go, man! That's great. So things are really coming together for you, huh?"

"Yeah, it's great. I never dreamed it would be this easy."

"You've worked hard. I'm glad to see it paying off. So what's next?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. If I stay and work through the summer and can test out okay…I can graduate next spring."

"Is that what you want?"

"Well…kind of, but I still wouldn't be able to get a job." Tomás wanted to be a tattoo artist but was too young at the age of sixteen.

"Uh huh." Matt wished that he was where they could sit down and have a long talk. "Have you given any thought to something other than tattoos? Like maybe computer graphics?"

"That's what Miss Ross was suggesting. They have some classes here and a class that I can get college credit for but I wouldn't graduate early."

"Nobody said you have to graduate early."

"I just don't want to be a problem."

"Are you kidding me? You aren't a problem, bud. CJ and I are both proud of you. Look, how would you like to slow down just a little? Take the summer off, relax a little, and think about what you want to do."

"Well…"

"You can stay at the ranch. Whatcha say?"

"CJ might not want me around."

"Pffft. She told me the other day that she missed you. Come on."

"Okay." The boy's tone lightened up. "I really appreciate everything you two have done for me."

"You've earned it. Oops, hang on a second…" Matt watched as a man fitting Dixon's description came out of the building. "Gotcha, you little…"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, not you – the guy I'm following." He could hear the boy laughing on the other end of the line.

"I'll let you go so you can deal with him. Thanks again, Houston."

"You know you're welcome."

"'Bye." Tomás hung up the phone and gave a fist pump.

Matt disconnected the call and started the truck, looking at the clock on the dash. It was almost 2:00PM. The Suburban headed southeast on Gulfdale and then southwest on Isom Road before turning right onto Sahara Drive and parking outside of a steakhouse. The PI pulled into the lot as Dixon went inside. He drove down the aisle of the parking lot and stopped just long enough to pop a critter on the back of Dixon's vehicle. He calmly drove away, stopping to activate the critter before pulling back out onto the road.

Punching CJ's number once again, he informed her that he was on the way and told her about the good news from Tomás.

"That's great! I can't wait to see him again."

"Well I'll be there ASAP. Love you."

"Love you more. 'Bye!"

Back at the hotel, Matt arrived to find that CJ had planned a romantic dinner for them that night. As they finished and headed out onto the balcony, he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and nibbling on her earlobe. "I've got a question."

"Hmm?" She was leaning back into him, her eyes closed as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

"How did you know I would be here for dinner?"

"Womanly intuition."

"Uh huh."

"Plus I was checking the BugBytes program when you activated it." She smiled, her eyes still closed.

"That's what I thought." He gave a low chuckle, then turned her to face him. Kissing her, he picked her up and carried her back into the room to the bed.

A few hours later, Matt carefully got out of the bed and slid on his jeans, picking up the laptop and taking it out on the balcony. He pulled up the tracking program and saw that Dixon was at home. Looking at his watch, the PI sighed. It was almost 2:00AM. _Now or never,_ he thought to himself. Quietly he changed into black BDU's and a black t-shirt before donning his duty boots. After leaving CJ a note, he gently covered her up and kissed her cheek before taking the laptop and going down to the parking garage and retrieving his truck.

Matt parked his truck behind a warehouse that was no longer in use, put on a pair of tactical gloves, and worked his way quickly and quietly down to Dixon's office. After disabling the alarm outside at the box where it connected to the phone line as well as the phone line itself, Matt climbed up to a window on the back of the building, sliding a shim in and unlocking it. He found himself in an upstairs restroom. After carefully opening the door and looking around he began exploring, finding Dixon's office three doors down from the restroom. Picking the lock, the PI let himself inside and began searching the desk. The top right-hand drawer had a false bottom and contained not only an address book but $120,000 in cash. Houston quickly photographed the contents of the book and replaced it before moving to the next drawer. The search of the desk didn't reveal anything else until the private eye ran across a handwritten note.

Josiah,

I've spoken to Richards and he doesn't want to cooperate. It's time to put plan B into action.

Ernie

There was no date on the note and Matt had no idea who Richards was. Taking a picture of the document, he replaced it and continued searching the office, coming up empty handed. After studying the area, Houston stood on the desk and planted one of the tiny cameras just inside an air vent, then another across the room on the frame of a large picture hanging over a couch.

Moving to the outer office he planted another camera on a model of an oil well that stood just inside the door. Carefully, he slipped downstairs and planted another camera on the lighting fixture over the front reception desk.

As he headed back up to the restroom where he had entered the building he stole a quick look at his watch: 3:37AM. Going back out as he had come in, the PI slid down the downspout to the ground below and reactivated the alarm and phone line. At 3:41 he got back into the truck and checked the feed and found it to be crystal clear. Starting the truck he calmly went back to the hotel where he was met by a highly irritated CJ.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Hey, whatcha doin' up?" Matt closed the door and crossed the living room of the suite.

"Waiting and worrying." Fire flashed in her green eyes.

"I'm okay." He leaned over and attempted to kiss her cheek but was stopped by a hand to his chest. "What's the matter?"

CJ got up and stalked over to the window that overlooked the twinkling pre-dawn lights of San Antonio. "You promised me."

Puzzled, Matt stayed where he was as she turned back to face him. "I promised…"

"That you wouldn't take any chances – remember our phone conversation this afternoon?"

"Yes." He kept his tone calm. "I didn't take any chances."

"Going into Dixon's office in the middle of the night isn't risky – is that what you're saying?" She had her arms crossed and was giving him a look that he had been fortunate to only see on a couple of occasions; unfortunately, it was directed at him this time.

"Is it as risky as marching in there and confronting him in broad daylight?" His tone was very quiet and he watched as she rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Waiting but not receiving a reply he watched and could see her begin to shake. Going to her, Matt tried to put his arms around her but was once again pushed away. "What was I supposed to do then? Make an appointment with him? Invite him to dinner? What, CJ?"

She began to shake even more and he heard as the sobs started. "I lost my dad to this bastard; I don't want to lose you, too."

This time he turned her around and took her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs and wiping the tears away. "You aren't going to lose me." Pulling her in against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her until the sobs turned into hiccups.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just…" She shook her head. "I woke up from a dream…a nightmare and you were gone."

"It seemed like the safest time to critter him. You were sleeping so good…" Matt shrugged.

"Guess I'm just a nagging old woman."

"No you aren't; I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier. In my defense you did seduce me with steak and uh…_*ahem*_…your charms." He gave her a crooked grin.

"Seduced by steak?! Oh, my God – no you didn't!" She dissolved into laughter and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and saw the twinkle that she loved. "Can you promise me something?"

"At this point I'm really not sure." He was laughing, too.

"Never, ever try to write a romance novel."

"Deal. I'd rather live one than write one. Wanna seduce me again?"

"No, it's your turn."

"Okay…let's see…how about the balcony?"

"Never mind." CJ grabbed him by the hand and led him back to the bed.

Matt woke up about 8:30 and found CJ in her usual place, snuggled up with him. He reached down and gently ran his fingertip across her top lip, causing her to twitch her nose. He did it again and she swatted, completely coming awake as she hit his hand. "Good mornin'." Giving her a smile he reached down and gave her a kiss as well.

"What time is it?" She raised up enough to get a look at the clock. "Unh. Have you checked on your critters?"

"Nope." He sat up on the side of the bed and stretched before padding over to the dresser and picking up the laptop.

"I've heard of the Naked Chef but not the Naked PI." She watched approvingly as he came back to the bed, giving her a sexy smile.

Sitting down cross-legged on the bed, he pulled the sheet up before settling the computer on his legs. "Now I'm undercover." Both laughed as he pulled up the BugBytes program. "Doesn't look like he's at the office yet." Switching to the satellite feed he nodded. "There he goes. That puts him getting to work about nine." They watched as the gate slid closed a few seconds after the SUV pulled out onto the road.

"What have you got planned for today?" She reached up and smoothed down his rumpled hair.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Dixon…" Houston paused for a minute. "Ernie."

"Who?"

"I found a note last night." Matt got up and brought the camera that he had used the night before, downloaded the pictures, and showed CJ the note.

"_Put plan B into action…"_ One thing's for sure: this guy didn't win any penmanship awards in school."

"I think that's Ernest Broward. It didn't click last night. So…I think we would be wise to try to critter him as well. And that does include trying to get into his office tonight."

"I'm sorry, Matt. That was stupid last night. I just…" She was silenced by a kiss.

When he broke the kiss he took her face in his hands again. "Babe, you've got hormones running wild right now. Don't worry about it."

"No, I …" Once again he kissed her. "Hush. Now – what's for breakfast?"

Later on after a hot shower and a breakfast of jeuvos rancheros, Matt left CJ to work on the address book while he went to check out Ernest Broward's home and office, with the express understanding that he was not to take chances.

As he drove toward Broward's office that was located in the Midtown area of San Antonio his phone rang. "Hey, Chuck."

"How's it goin' out there?" The Harris County Sheriff's detective was returning to his office after giving testimony in court. He loosened his tie and took it off when stopped at a light.

"Slowly. We had a little side trip to Ft. Worth to visit Cordell Walker." Matt explained what they had put together so far.

"Good move. He and that partner of his – Trivette – are some kinda good. It sounds like you've got several opportunities to build a case there."

"We sure hope so. How're things on your end?"

"Alright. Gotta get outta this damn monkey suit when I get back to the station."

Matt laughed, remembering how bad Chuck had hated wearing a suit. "And to think I used to wear one every day."

"I always said you were crazy. Guess I better get back to work. You be careful out there and take care of the lady, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, pard. Talk to you later." The PI had made it to the office building that housed Broward Property Development. It was located on the fourth floor of an office building at the corner of Cypress and Ogden in the Midtown section of the city. Matt passed the building and pulled into Crockett Park which was right across Cypress from the building. He removed the binoculars from the console and got a good look at the building. The five story structure would be a harder target for Matt's critters.

Pulling out the laptop he began by finding out more about Ernest Broward: where he lived, what he drove, and the layout of the office building that he worked out of. When he was finished, he had found that the property developer lived in an exclusive neighborhood up at Canyon Lake on a street called Spiritual Pass. He drove a year old Mercedes CL-Class Coupe that was emerald green. After another look through the binoculars he saw the car in the parking lot.

Matt had moved the satellite to get a good look at Broward's home. It was set off the road a considerable distance and was surrounded by a security fence. The yard was almost barren. _Guess he doesn't believe in landscaping_, the PI thought to himself. Trying to gain entry to the home didn't look like a cheerful prospect, with the exception of the area bordered by the lake. That would be the chink in the property's armor.

Next he worked the keyboard trying to find out more about the layout of the office building and was able to run across the blueprints for it. After comparing the prints to the information available about the company, he learned that Broward Property Development took up the entire western side of the fourth floor. After surveying the building once again Matt noticed that some of the offices were available for lease. Writing down the contact information, the PI left the park and drove a few blocks until he found a drugstore. Inside he purchased a no-contract cell phone and went back to the truck.

After dialing the number for the building's leasing information he talked to a very eager young man who was more than happy to tell him all about the building – including the fact that there were armed security guards on duty 24/7.

Matt cursed as he hung up. Twenty four hour security was going to put a crimp in his critter plans. Then he thought about a project that he and Derwin Dunlap had been working on together – a miniature satellite dish-type microphone system that - unlike others on the market which had about a twenty inch diameter - had only a five inch diameter. He pulled out his phone and called the computer guru and arranged to have one of the prototypes sent to the hotel by a company courier.

Houston went back to the park and took a walk, looking for a tree where he could attach the device. He found an elm tree that was within the range of the dish and then slowly ambled back to the truck. As he climbed inside his cell phone rang. "Hey Lil Mama, what's going on?"

"I think the address book that you found might just be a gold mine in disguise." She sounded excited.

"Oh?"

"Yep. Some of the names in it match up with the long-time employees that I found yesterday."

"So they might be the ones that do the dirty work. Good work."

"What have you been doing?"

"Well let's see: I've bought a burn phone and found out about the layout and security in Broward's office building. I've arranged for a courier to bring down a prototype toy from Derwin. And I took a stroll in Crockett Park."

"Uh huh."

"And I've been very careful the whole time." The last was said with a hint of laughter.

"Smart-aleck." She sighed. "When will the courier be here?"

"About five or so."

"And what are your plans now?"

"I'm about to pop a critter on Broward's Mercedes. He has tight security at home and at the office but all kinds of folks have been in and out of the parking lot."

"Uh huh…and then?"

"Then I think I'll come back to the hotel and look at the address book with my favorite lady."

"Just be extra careful, Cowboy. Love you."

"Love you, Lil Mama. 'Bye." He hung up and pulled out one of the tracking critters and got it ready. Sliding out of the truck, the PI ambled over to the parking lot, one hand in the right front pocket of his jeans while holding his cell phone in the other. Pretending to be studying the screen, he crossed the parking lot and dropped his keys in front of Broward's Mercedes. Popping the critter behind the grill, Matt stood back up and continued on his way, circling the block and ending back up at his truck. As he climbed in and headed for the hotel it occurred to him that both he and CJ had overlooked another clue: the set of keys.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Matt got back to the hotel and entered the suite that was completely quiet. CJ was curled up on the couch asleep, her dad's journal clutched to her chest. Going into the bedroom, he returned with a blanket and covered her up, gently kissing her forehead. Watching her sleep he thought about the conversation they had at the office the day that she had received the package. As hard as it had been for him to learn about the parents that he had never known, what CJ was going through seemed far crueler. To never have someone wasn't nearly as bad, at least in his opinion, as knowing two parents and having them ripped away.

Picking up both laptops and the set of keys from the box, the PI moved out onto the balcony and set up shop on the table. He opened one laptop and pulled up the BugBytes program and checked on all of the critters that he had out, going through what had happened so far that day at Dixon's office. So far he didn't hear or see anything suspicious.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the ranch in Houston and the phone was answered by Madre Rosa. "Howdy – how's it going?" He could hear Catey laughing in the background.

"Just fine. Catey woke up from her nap a few minutes ago and is playing horse with Marty and Scott."

"Oh boy – bet that's a sight to see."

"Don't worry – Sheila's taping it." The housekeeper laughed. "How is CJ?"

"Well right now she's taking a nap." He explained a little bit about what they were doing.

"You two just be careful. I worry about you – both of you."

"So is Catey too busy to talk to her old man?" He could hear the housekeeper talking to her and then heard the baby squeal.

"Daddy?" The angelic little voice made his heart leap.

"Hey, Lady Bug – whatcha doin'?"

"Marty horsey."

"Uh huh…is he as good as Cricket?"

"No. Love Cricket." She laughed.

The pair talked on for a few minutes and Catey asked for Mama.

"Mama's nappin' right now. She's sleepy."

"Two babies."

"Yep, two babies make her sleepy."

"Love you. Love Mama."

"We love you, too, Lady Bug." And then she was off again and Matt heard a woof from Tilly as Madre Rosa came back on the line.

"She's becoming quite a talker." Rosa watched as Catey walked back to Sheila and held out her arms.

"Maybe she'll be a lawyer like her mama. Guess I better get back to work."

"Alright. Tell CJ hello for me."

"I will. 'Bye." He hung up and picked up the set of keys. Two were car keys. Matt opened the other laptop and looked at the report from Eddie Parsons' accident. He was driving a Ford station wagon. _These might have been his spare keys. But how did the informant get them?_

Flipping the two car keys on the ring he looked at the next one that appeared to be a commercial door key, most likely to an office. Next on the ring was a key that looked like it might have gone to a safe deposit box. Right next to it was a tubular key, much like the one that Matt had in his pocket that went to the elevator in the Houston Industries Building.

Leaning back, the PI propped his feet up on the railing of the balcony and looked out over the city of San Antonio. The car keys appeared to have been Parsons' spare set and Matt was guessing that the other keys on the ring might have been as well. But the tubular key…not many people had a spare for something like that nor did they usually have one for a safe deposit box. _Maybe they weren't backups…maybe for an emergency?_ Looking back down at the ring, he looked through them again. Who besides CJ's mother would have access to the keys? There had been no other relatives to take CJ when her mom passed away except for Errol Parsons.

As he thought about CJ's uncle he got mad once again, thinking back to that Saturday morning when he arrived at Parsons' barn to help CJ with her chores just like every morning and had found her fighting off two of Errol's drinking buddies who were trying to rape her while her uncle stood by laughing and urging the two men on. Between CJ and himself the two attackers were knocked out and Matt had Errol Parsons pinned against the barn wall and threatened to kill him. He had driven the blade of a switch blade knife that one of the attackers had pulled on him into the wooden post just an inch or so from Errol's head. When CJ had graduated high school she had moved in at the Houston ranch until she was able to move into the dorm at Rice where she had earned a full scholarship. Neither had set foot on the property after she moved out. When Parsons died, the place had gone on the auction block to pay for back taxes. He wondered if the knife blade was still there…or the barn for that matter.

Matt felt CJ's arms encircle his neck as she planted a kiss on his left cheek. "Missed you, Cowboy."

"Missed you, too." He patted on his lap and she came around in front of him and had a seat, her arms still around his neck. "Nice nap?"

"I guess." She looked embarrassed. "I was reading more of the journal."

He nodded. "I've been looking at the keys. Look at them and tell me what you think."

Taking the set in her hand she smiled. "Well…I guess these went to his station wagon. Mom had a tiny little Toyota and she could never understand why he liked the wagon so much. I remember he used to tell her that he had high hopes." CJ turned the two keys over in her hands. "Until this moment I never understood what he meant."

"He wanted more kids." Matt looked up at her as she nodded.

"This one went to his office…I think. I can remember going there a few times. This one…I don't know. It kind of looks like a safe deposit key? And this one looks like our elevator key."

"Was there an elevator where his office was?"

"Yeah. He used to pick me up and let me push the buttons when we would go there."

"Do you remember where it was?"

"It was off of San Pedro." She closed her eyes and recited it. "763 North Main, Suite 606…they made sure that I knew it." Smiling sadly, she looked at her husband. "But that's been over thirty years ago. Even if it possibly went to the elevator it probably isn't the same now. And why would he have a key to it?"

"Wanna go see if it fits?"

"Okay. Let me get some shoes on."

Watching as she went back inside, he closed up the laptops and put the keys in his pocket before going inside and locking the balcony door. "Better make a pit stop…" He heard the toilet flush and snickered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Babe." He put the computers away and waited for her at the door. As they drove west toward San Pedro¸ Matt told her about the phone call to the ranch earlier and they both had a good laugh over the conversation.

"There it is." CJ pointed out the office building. "It really doesn't look much different." They parked in the lot and walked up to the front doors, checking the directory inside the lobby to see who now occupied Suite 606. "Looks like it's empty." Waiting until the lobby cleared, they hit the button for the elevator. Once inside with the doors closed, Matt removed the keys from his pocket and handed them to his wife. She singled out the tubular key and put it up to the lock on the control panel. "Nope."

The couple exited on the sixth floor and made their way to the door of Suite 606. CJ made a choking sound and tears sprang up in her eyes. "You okay?" He put his hand on her back and she took a calming breath and nodded. "See if it's unlocked." The handle didn't budge. The pair looked around to make sure no one else was around. CJ singled out the brass-looking key and inserted it into the lock and turned. The door opened and the pair exchanged a look of surprise. Although he had been hoping that it would work, Matt hadn't really believed that it would. They stepped inside and closed the door, locking it behind them.

Pulling a couple of pairs of gloves from his pocket the cowboy handed CJ a pair. "Hon, it looks exactly the same." She couldn't believe it. "How can this be? They wouldn't just leave everything in here."

"They would if somebody was still paying the rent. And I bet that person is the one that sent you the box."

"We'll have to check with the manager." CJ led the way through the small waiting area to another door. She carefully brushed the dust from the nameplate.

**Edward James Parsons, Attorney at law**

She felt Matt take hold of her left hand and move up behind her. Nodding, she turned the handle and opened the door, taking a deep breath. Smiling, CJ walked in and flipped on the light switch, revealing the numerous shelves lined with law books. "Daddy used to laugh at me because I liked the smell of the books in here. It's kind of musty now, but it's still here." Crossing the room she went to the desk. "Mom bought the desk and chair for him at an estate sale." Running her fingers along the edge of it, she walked behind it. "I used to play under there…pretended it was a fort." A big smile spread across her face and then a look of shock.

"What?" Matt moved to her side.

"The tubular key…I forgot…" She got down in the floor and looked at the left side of the desk underneath. "That's it!" She inserted the key and opened up a compartment that no one would have known was there. "There are more files." She quickly handed them out to Matt who stacked them in the chair. "That's all of them." He held a hand out to her and helped her up, pulling her into a hug.

"You're doing great, Babe." He brushed some dust off of her cheek and the pair kissed. "Let me see if I can find a box to put these in."

"Wait." CJ went to a closet and found a collapsible cart. "I can't believe all of this stuff is still here."

They loaded up the folders and he wiped the dust out of the chair. "Here – you go through the desk and I'll take a look elsewhere."

"Oh, my gosh - this is comfortable!" She sat back and swiveled, giving a giggle. "You know, it almost feels like Christmas." Starting with the top right-hand drawer the lawyer began going through the desk as Matt first went through the filing cabinet and then headed to the shelves where CJ was already going through the books on the lower shelves.

Forty five minutes later they finished and Matt looked around. "Can you think of anywhere else he might have hidden something?"

"No."

"Okay, we need to head on back. The courier should be here in a little while." They took the cart, exited the office and relocked the door. Once inside the elevator, they exchanged a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Back at the hotel the Houstons found the courier already there waiting for them and Matt took the briefcase from him, thanking him. The pair went up to their suite. "Let's get some dinner before we get into anything else." He handed the room service menu to CJ. "Whatever you want is fine with me." As she browsed the menu he opened up one of the laptops and began going back through the surveillance from Dixon's office.

A few minutes later, their order was delivered and Matt paused the playback. Taking the taco salads and iced tea out on the balcony, the two talked as they ate. "You know it sounds silly…but I feel better since we went to Daddy's office."

"I'm glad." He took a sip of tea. "I was worried about you."

"So…what's the plan for this evening?" She dug back into her salad.

"I need to finish getting caught up with Dixon and go climb a tree." He gave her a grin. "Do you feel like going with me?"

"Sure. I'll be the lookout, huh?"

"Yep." They continued chatting and then went in to get the dish ready. It was almost 6:30 when they pulled into the nearly deserted park and set out for the tree that Matt had chosen. Stopping at the base of it the two casually looked around. "Looks like we're alone." Matt took the device that CJ extracted from her purse and put it inside the back of the burgundy shirt that he was wearing. After another quick look around, the PI backed up a few feet and made a run at the tree jumping several feet up before wrapping his arms around the elm and beginning to use his feet to grip it. In a minute he had made it up to the lowest branch and stood on it as he reached up to the next, gripping tightly as he brought his feet up. A few seconds later he was on top of the branch and fastening the base for the dish to the tree. CJ pulled out the remote for the unit that looked just like a cell phone. "Make sure it will swivel." Matt looked at the dish. "Okay, now try up and down. Good." Carefully, the PI lowered himself to the next branch and then shimmied down the tree. They headed for the truck.

"I don't know which office it is but the cleaning lady is listening to disco." She gave him a big smile.

"As long as she's happy." Matt opened the truck door for her and got in on the driver's side. "How's that for being careful?"

"Wonderful." CJ continued to try to adjust the dish. "Guess we won't be able to zoom in on Broward's office until tomorrow."

"Not unless he goes back in tonight. His car was gone from the parking lot; I checked when I was in the tree."

Once they got back to the hotel, CJ called to check up on Catey and Matt went back to watching the footage from Dixon's office. When CJ got off the phone she joined him. "Did you learn anything else from the address book?"

"Not really…but I've been thinking…" She leaned back and propped her feet on the coffee table. "There are quite a few names in there that have been marked out. They might not be useful to Dixon anymore but they could be to us."

Matt nodded and reached for the other laptop. He brought up one of the images that contained the address book contents. "Maybe…" He pulled up a photo editing program and clicked on one of the options making a negative image of the photo. "That shows some of the detail, but we can adjust the brightness and opacity…" The couple looked at each other and smiled. "Don'tcha just love computers?"

"Yep, but I love the nut behind the keyboard even more." She gave him a kiss and took the laptop. "This is gonna be fun."

"That's my girl." He went back to the surveillance but didn't find anything interesting. Looking at his watch he saw that it was 10:00. "Hey, let's kick back and watch the tube for a while. Relax a little bit, huh?"

"Yeah, my eyes are kind of tired." CJ closed the laptop she had been working on and slid over next to Matt as he toed off his boots and propped his feet up. Picking up the remote, he started going through the channels and landed on a news broadcast.

"_San Antonio Police officials are asking for the public's help tonight. Sixty one year old Clyde Richards of the New Braunfels area is missing."_

Matt sat up a little straighter.

"_Richards as you can see there on your screen stands 5'9", weighs 170, and has gray hair and blue eyes. He was last seen two days ago in the area near his farm. If you have any information…"_

The couple looked at each other. "Richards." CJ grabbed the laptop and began searching for information on the man. After finding Richards' address she looked for it on Goggle Maps. Matt was watching as the map appeared. "Get the coordinates and find it on the petroleum map." He watched as her fingers flew across the keyboard. "Nothing." They looked at each other. "Well, I guess not every murder or disappearance is related to what we're working. Let's go to bed."

Waking up at 4:00AM, Matt eased out of the bed, slipped on a pair of jeans and went into the living room of the suite, picking up one of the laptops and settling in on the couch. He pulled up the images from the address book and began working on the entries that had been crossed out. As he worked on the fourth entry that he came to and began tweaking the brightness and opacity the PI stopped: there in front of him was Clyde Richards at the address that CJ had pulled up earlier. "I wonder…" Switching to the file that CJ had compiled of former employees he found the name again. "Uh huh…" Matt logged into the HCSO website and ran a check on the missing man, finding out that he had been arrested five times – four for assault and once for drunk and disorderly. Leaning his head back, he rubbed his eyes. "Wonder if any of these others are missing or dead?"

"I wonder if you know that you're talking to yourself?" CJ padded in and sat down beside him on the couch.

"It's a hold-over from when I was wandering around by myself in the Mojave." Pointing at the screen he looked at his wife. "Clyde Richards was one of Dixon's former employees and was also marked out in the address book."

"I didn't remember the name…sorry."

"You can't be expected to remember every name on that list, Babe. That's a lot of people."

"So what do you want to do?"

"See if any of the others that were marked out in the address book are dead."

"Okay." She picked up the other laptop.

"Let's work with the images first and then compare them."

"Sounds like a good idea." Working side by side they had the images done as the sun began to rise. Matt called out the names from the book and CJ searched the employee records. There were three others who were dead. "But you know, we don't know for certain that Richards is dead."

"Betcha he is." Matt turned on the TV and they found out that there hadn't been any developments in the search since the night before. "I think we need to talk to Walker."

At 8:30, Matt made the call and told the Ranger what they had uncovered so far. "You two have accomplished a lot. I take it no one there knows that you've been investigating?"

"No, I was hoping to keep it that way." CJ spoke up. "It's not only better for the investigation it's safer for us as well."

"Yeah, it is. So you think that Dixon and Broward are involved: have you seen or heard anything that would give us an idea of how or where?"

"No." Matt looked at his watch. "Broward will most likely be at his office about 9:00 and so will Dixon. I'm hoping to learn more then."

"Okay. Right now I think we should keep quiet unless you hear something. I'll just say I received an anonymous tip – that way they won't know anything about your involvement."

"Alright." Matt and CJ both nodded. "Guess we'll get back to work then."

"Talk to you later." Walker disconnected the call. "Those two are good."

"Maybe we could get both of them added on as consultants." Trivette went back to his desk.

"From what CJ told Alex they're too busy as it is. Can you imagine adding two more babies to the mix?" The cowboy shook his head and downed the rest of his coffee.

Back in San Antonio, Matt got back to watching and listening to the surveillance from Dixon's office. CJ had adjusted the dish and homed in on Broward's office and was listening to what was going on there. At 10:30 Broward placed a call to Dixon and the surveillance gear allowed them the opportunity to hear both sides of the conversation – as well as record it. "So did Renner get the job done?" The voice of the property manager was coming in loud and clear.

"Yeah." Dixon didn't sound too happy.

"All Richards had to do was keep his mouth shut, Josiah. Guess it's a good thing that liver disease pushed him to get religion." Broward laughed – Dixon didn't. "Oh come on…he wasn't any good to anybody anymore and knew too much. You know, the guys that work for you aren't very smart. They know that some of the people they're knockin' off used to do your dirty work for you."

"It's your dirty work, too, Ernie – and you'd best not forget it." Dixon pulled a bottle of pills out of his top left desk drawer and swallowed one down with a gulp of coffee.

"And you better remember who you're talking to, Cousin. You might be the next one to die."

"Don't threaten me." Dixon was seething.

"Calm down, boy – I'm just teasing you." The two PI's exchanged a doubtful look with each other as Broward spoke the last. "Look – you need to relax some. Why don't you come out to the house tonight? We'll pack a cooler of beer and go see if we can scare up some fish. I've got a new pontoon boat you haven't seen yet."

"No, I don't think so."

"C'mon man – it'll be like old times. Remember how much fun we used to have out on the water? C'mon…you need to let off a little steam. Whadaya say?"

"Oh alright…see you later." Dixon hung up the phone.

"Dumb bastard." Broward slammed down the phone. "It'll be your last trip."

The two PI's exchanged a look and Matt pulled out his cell phone and called the Ranger back. "Hey, we've got something. CJ is about to send it to Jimmy." He waited as the file was sent and then heard the reactions of the two cops.

"I'd say you've got something alright." Walker scratched his beard in thought. "Do we know which lake Broward is talking about?"

"He lives on the north shore of Canyon Lake. What if we were to get a boat and be out there tonight when those boys go out?" Houston took a sip of coffee.

"Good idea. We're going to head your way."

Matt gave them the hotel and room number before hanging up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. From what Ernest Broward said, it sounds like Clyde Richards might be the one who sent me the box. And I never did call to see who was paying the rent on Daddy's office." She picked up her cell phone.

"Wait…"Matt grabbed her hand. "Maybe we should hold off on that right now. If it was him we don't want anyone to find out what we suspect. I don't want Broward or Dixon to know that you're anywhere around."

"You're right. But when this is over I want to get Daddy's things out of there."

"We'll do it. Right now we need to see about getting a boat…" The cowboy stopped and looked at his watch before pulling out his phone and calling Marty Hoffmann's phone. "Hey bud, I've got a job for one of y'all…"

Three and a half hours later, Marty called Matt from the parking lot. "I've got her here. You oughta see the look I'm getting from the valet." The cowboy chuckled.

"Alright. I'll meet you in a minute." He hung up. "Be right back."

"I'll be here." CJ went back to reading through the files that they had recovered from her dad's desk.

A few minutes later, Houston pulled up beside Marty's truck. "Any problems?"

"Nope – she started right up. Well, almost no problems…Pat had a little trouble getting her loaded on the trailer." He grinned as the pair looked the boat over. "How old is this thing?"

"1981." Matt smiled as he walked back and looked at the motor. "Daddy gave it to me when I was 12 and it was 9."

"And that was how long ago?" Marty smirked.

"Long enough. He didn't give me a new one – he was afraid I would tear it up."

"I'm surprised you didn't."

"Nope. I love this old boat."

"Well I filled up the tank."

"I sure appreciate it, Marty. Let's get her hooked up to Blue." The two unhitched the boat and hooked it to the truck Matt was driving. "Wanna stay for a while? I was hoping you would keep an eye on CJ for me while I'm out tonight."

"Sure." They parked the vehicles and went upstairs to the suite.

"Look who I found…" The PI opened the door for Marty.

"Hi there - come on in." CJ was still sitting cross-legged on the couch with a stack of files in her lap while listening to the surveillance feed from both Dixon's and Broward's offices.

Matt sat down next to her and took one of the folders from the stack and explained to the foreman what was going on. "You're kidding…man that sounds like something that would have happened back in the old days." He sat down on the couch. "What can I do to help?"

"Wanna listen to Broward? If you hear him say anything about Dixon or Richards or about killing somebody let us know – here." Matt gave him a new pack of earbuds.

"I can do that." Marty connected them and began monitoring Broward while Matt started reading through the files. When he was on the last one he gave a whistle.

"CJ…look at this." He handed it over to his wife. "Your dad was helping Marsha Dixon. She was about to file for divorce."

"Wow…so that would give Dixon another motive."

"Did you ever finish reading the journal?"

"No."

"Look in there. This was dated April 7th and she was killed April 12th." He watched as she flipped through the pages.

"Nothing about her until April 14th. He wondered if her husband was connected in some way; but other than that – no."

"Alright…these others involve people who were possibly going to join the lawsuit."

"Wait a minute. His office was burglarized right after that. Nothing was taken but he had some damage to the door and the files were strewn all over the floor but nothing was missing." She read further. "He took the files that were related to the lawsuit home that night…and it says here that he put them in the "fort" for safe keeping the next day." She gave Matt a sad smile.

"Well they stayed safe for 30 years." He patted her hand.

There was a knock at the door and Matt opened it to find Trivette and Walker. "Y'all made good time. Come on in." After introducing Marty to the pair they sat down and talked about the best way to handle their job that night.

"The closest place to launch is Crane's Mill Park…here." Houston pulled up a map of the area. "And this is Broward's property here."

"That's not bad at all." Cordell nodded. "So he's got his own dock."

"Yep." The PI leaned back on the couch. "Marty here brought a boat down for us."

"Great. Well…" Walker looked around at the group. "I guess we're set."

"Almost. I need to run by Crockett Park and pick up one of my toys." He looked at CJ. "Do you think you'll miss it?"

"It is a nifty little gadget." She handed the remote for the dish to her husband.

"Feel like taking a ride?" Matt looked at Walker.

"Sure."

"Hon…" CJ got a smile. "While you're out would you pick up a couple of things for me?"

"Sure…what?"

With a slightly guilty look she spoke again. "Some of those really good sour pickles and the old fashioned peppermint sticks?"

Matt tucked his head down and closed his eyes. "Oh God – I was hoping that wouldn't happen this time." He sighed and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek. "Anything else?"

"Nope – that should do it. Thanks, sweetie."

"Be back in a little bit." He kissed her again and left with the two Rangers. As they boarded the elevator, Jimmy broke the silence. "I've heard of pregnant ladies wanting pickles but…please tell me…"

Matt looked up at the changing numbers. "Yep, she slices the end of the pickle and puts a peppermint stick in there."

"Oh…blech! I could have gone a lifetime without hearing about that."

"Trivette, you've got a lot to learn." Houston just shook his head. "Lesson number one: keep her happy."

"We better not tell CD about this or he'll add it to his menu at the bar." Walker and the other two cracked up.

They parked the truck and Matt got out. "This should only take a minute." The two Rangers watched as the PI casually ambled through the park and then looked around. Suddenly he took off running and Trivette started to open the door.

"Wait…" Walker watched as Houston jumped up on the tree and began climbing up. "He needed a running start." He snickered as the younger Ranger let out a breath and rolled his eyes. Within a minute the PI was back on the ground and walking back to the truck. He pulled the dish out of his shirt and got inside as Walker started the engine. "Nice stroll?"

"Not too bad." Matt pulled a small bag out of his pocket and dropped the hardware inside.

"So that's how you were keeping tabs on Broward?" Jimmy took the dish and looked it over.

"Yep. We haven't come up with a name for it yet. It's a prototype."

"Awesome."

After a stop at a nearby grocery for CJ's necessities, the three went back to the hotel and got ready to go. As Matt checked his Glock and put on a pair of black BDU's, CJ sat on the bed quietly. He looked at her as he put extra magazines into his pockets. "It's going to be okay." She nodded and he sat down next to her. "If we can get Dixon to turn on Broward we can clear up several murders – and I hope your dad's is one of them." Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I will. Hey…" Matt tilted CJ's face up so that he could look into her eyes. "Don't forget that I'm in good company tonight." He gave her a grin.

"I know." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love you, Cowboy."

"I love you, Lil Mama." The pair shared a kiss and walked back out to the living room where Matt picked up his vest and holster. "Y'all ready?"

"Yep." Walker finished putting ammo in his pockets. "Let's go."

"Marty, keep her outta trouble for me, okay?" Matt gave CJ another kiss.

"You got it, boss."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Walker got into Houston's truck as Trivette followed behind in the older Ranger's Dodge. "Hope he doesn't kill it." The Ranger worriedly looked in the mirror as the PI smiled and nodded. The plan was for CJ to monitor the critters on Broward's and Dixon's vehicles and keep the group posted on their progress. Walker and Houston would launch the boat and after their two suspects had arrived at Broward's property, Trivette would be nearby so that he could intercept anyone trying to leave by land.

After launching the boat, Walker and Matt moved closer to the northern end of the lake just past a point that was close Ernest Broward's home; they would be nearby but out of sight. Matt dropped the anchor and called to check in with CJ as he baited up a fishing rod and cast out. Walker soon followed suit.

"So have you caught anything yet?" CJ smiled. She knew without a doubt that her husband wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of trying to reel in a fish.

"Not yet." Matt laughed. "Just let us know when they leave."

"I will…and hon – please be extra careful."

"You know I will. Love you, Babe."

"Love you, Cowboy. 'Bye."

Matt put the phone back into his pocket and settled into a seat and watched the bobber on his line. Neither man spoke for a few minutes. "So…" The PI broke the silence. "I notice you and Alex haven't set a date yet." He cut his eyes over at the Ranger.

"Not you, too?" Walker rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Speaking as someone who put it off too long – don't: you'll regret it. That's all I'm gonna say about it."

"Yeah, I know. It would be nice to have a couple of kids."

An hour and several channel catfish later, Matt got the call from CJ that both men were on the move. Walker called and alerted Trivette. Broward had just parked his car when CJ called them again forty five minutes later. "Guess it's time to reel in." Houston brought in his line, put the rod away, and slipped on his vest and holster, making sure that his badge was hooked on his belt. It was now completely dark and the PI flipped off the boat's lights in order to draw as little attention as possible as he idled up to the point and Walker dropped the anchor quietly overboard and brought out his night vision binoculars.

Very quietly the Ranger spoke. "Looks like Broward wasn't kidding about the beer. He's carrying a case down to the boat." Matt nodded and the two remained quiet as the PI set up the dish and turned it on.

"I'm picking up the bottles hitting the ice." His phone buzzed and he read the text from CJ. "Dixon just pulled in."

Nodding, Walker called Trivette and the younger Ranger moved into position. "All set." There was a moment of silence and then Cordell spoke again. "I've got eyes on Dixon. He's walking down to the dock."

Matt nodded and waved the Ranger over, handing him one of the earbuds so he could hear the conversation as well as see the two men.

Dixon spoke first. "So when did you get it?"

"Couple of weeks ago. I've had it out twice now." They chatted about the boat for a few minutes and then cast off. Broward took it out of the small bay where his dock was and anchored down about three quarters of the way toward Cranes Mill Park where Houston and Walker had launched. Although they were still in sight of the two detectives it was decided that Matt should slowly move southeast at an idle to remain close enough for them to interfere with any murderous intentions that Broward might have in mind.

The sound of two beer bottles opening could be heard. "So..." Broward spoke. "What's got you so tense lately?"

"Business. Things are getting tough. There's not much easy oil left to get at – we're either going to have to shut down more of the wells or start fracking."

"That's easy enough, isn't it?"

"Not with all the rules and regulations in place these days…" Dixon took a long swig of beer. "Not to mention all the environmental nuts out there protesting."

"It's not that bad."

"The hell it isn't!" Dixon shook his head. "I'm thinking about just shutting down and retiring. I'm tired of worrying so much."

"Nah, you don't want to do that."

"Yes I do. You'll just have to find another way to get your land. I'm going to start shutting down tomorrow."

"No you aren't."

"It's my company, Ernie – not yours."

"You're right." Broward got up and went toward the console. He turned back toward Dixon a minute later, a pistol in his hand. "But why wait until tomorrow? I'll help you out and put you out of business right now." He pulled the trigger and the engine on Matt's boat roared to life as he pushed the throttle forward while Cordell contacted Trivette.

There were a total of two shots before Broward grabbed his cousin by the front of his shirt and moved over to the starboard rail of the pontoon. Dixon's top half was hanging over the rail as the property developer grabbed two concrete blocks and began tying them to the oil man's legs.

"Are you crazy?" Dixon was wheezing. "No!"

"Texas Ranger! Freeze, Broward!" Walker was on the nose of the small boat and ducked as the enraged developer fired two shots at him. Matt fired a shot hitting the man in the upper right chest area. Broward fell to the deck.

Walker jumped the rail of the pontoon boat and kicked the pistol out of reach and checked for a pulse on the developer. "Call Trivette and tell him to get two ambulances."

Matt punched the number on his phone and passed the message along, telling the Ranger to have them sent to the Cranes Mill Park boat launch. After hanging up he helped Walker to ease Dixon down onto the deck and then tied a rope from the bow of the pontoon boat to his boat and began towing it to the dock.

Trivette came to a stop and put the truck into park as the boats neared the dock. The three detectives then moved the two injured men up onto the dock and began to assess the wounds. Broward was alive but unconscious while Dixon was very much alert.

"The dumb bastard never could shoot worth a damn." The oil man had been shot in the lower right abdomen and the right calf. As Matt applied pressure on his abdominal wound and Trivette his calf, he looked at the PI. "What were you guys doing out there anyway?"

"Trying to keep him from killing you…" Walker looked over at the man as he held pressure on Broward's chest wound. "We know about Richards."

The look of shock on Dixon's face spoke volumes and he shook his head. "I didn't do it."

"But you knew that it was going to happen."

"Not to mention all the other deaths that you've been involved in…" Matt couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

"Of course if you were to help us with all of the investigations it would go a long way in your favor." Trivette spoke up.

Dixon had a look on his face that reflected both shock and fear as Walker spoke again. "That man right there is married to the daughter of one of your victims. I wouldn't blame him if he let you bleed to death."

Trivette accompanied Dixon to the hospital while one of the Comal County deputies rode with Broward. Matt and Walker stayed behind to deal with the investigation and field questions from the local sheriff, but the PI wouldn't answer anything until he called to talk to CJ first and let her know that they were okay.

It was nearly midnight when he made it back to the hotel to find CJ curled up asleep on the couch and Marty snoring in one of the chairs. After putting a blanket over the cowboy, Matt carefully picked up his wife and carried her into the bedroom of the suite. She awoke as he put her on the bed. "Hi. Did you finally decide to come back?"

Smiling down at her he took off her shoes. "Well you know how cops are – got ten million questions. But then again so do lawyers." He gently leaned over and kissed her.

"You're forgetting you're a cop."

"Right now I'm a husband who's missed his wife."

"I missed you, too…but you smell like catfish."

"So? You smell like pickles."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The next day Matt called Sheriff Martinez and told her what had happened. "Wow…that didn't play out like I had imagined. I thought it would take a while. So Broward actually did you a favor, huh?"

"In a round-about, unintentional way. Sheriff Volstead wasn't too happy last night but when Walker and I explained it he calmed down. He and Sheriff Hicks from Bexar County seem to get along pretty well so that should make things a lot smoother."

"How is CJ?" The petite sheriff took a sip of coffee.

"She's okay. I think it's a big relief to her now."

"Tell her hello for me and let me know if there's anything I can do to help…anything else that is; Sheriff Volstead was kind of grouchy when he called last night about my wandering deputy." She laughed.

"Sorry."

"Nah, he understands now. I guess it's time for me to get some work done. Good luck."

"Thank you, ma'am." Matt hung up and picked up his coffee cup. He was treating everyone to breakfast and they had been waiting on their orders when he had called Martinez.

At 9:30 Matt sat in on Josiah Dixon's questioning in his hospital room along with the two Rangers, Sheriff Volstead, and Sheriff Hicks. Once again Dixon was reminded of his rights and had an attorney present.

Assistant District Attorney Raoul Blanco had already spoken with the oilman's attorney and offered Dixon a deal if he cooperated which the lawyer advised his client to take.

Although pale, Dixon was in reasonably good condition despite the efforts of his cousin the night before. He was cuffed to the side rail of his hospital bed and was under a twenty four hour guard. His attorney, David Bancroft, was seated next to him and started the session by reminding everyone present that his client was cooperating and wanted to make a statement before any questions were asked.

Dixon cleared his throat and looked around at the group. "First off I want to thank you two for saving me last night. Ernie knew he was a terrible shot. Guess that's why he had the concrete blocks there – plus he knows I can't swim. So thanks." Walker and Houston nodded.

"Mr. Bancroft here says that the only possible way I'll manage to escape the death penalty is to help y'all and I'm going to do that. I've screwed up bad – but I didn't kill anyone. Ernie used some folks who worked for me to do his dirty work. See, he kind of roped me in by killing my wife. She was going to take me to the cleaners in a divorce. I didn't know he was going to do it, though – I want to make that clear." Dixon paused for a minute and took a drink of water.

Looking directly at Matt, he spoke again. "Mr. Bancroft tells me that you're married to Eddie Parsons' daughter." The PI nodded. "Her dad had figured out about the slant drilling and how Ernie was developing the property when we hit bottom on the oil. He was the one who got Clyde Richards to run him off of the road. Clyde was also the one who killed Gus Geist and Alejandro Cordoba…and his family." Dixon began to cry. "Greed can get control of a man real easy. It's easy to sell your soul to the devil, but hell's going to be a tough price to pay. That's exactly what Richards told me about a week ago. He was right."

Matt went back to the hotel about noon and met up with CJ. As the two headed out for lunch she told him that she had contacted the manager of the office building where her dad's office had been. The man didn't have any idea who had been paying the rent, but it was paid on a yearly basis. Whoever had done it knew about the rent increases and had taken care of it. "I sent Marty back home with the boat and arranged for a moving van. I'm going to take Daddy's things back to California."

"Good. I was going to suggest that." He then told her how Dixon had told them where Richards body was, and then what he had said about Eddie Parsons. "I still don't know how Clyde Richards got your dad's stuff though, unless it was in the office. And I can't figure out why there wasn't a hit on his fingerprints – he's in the system." Taking her hand he gave her a sad smile. "Your dad did one hell of a job piecing all that together. You should be proud."

"I am." She took a sip of iced tea. "Are you done with your paperwork?"

He nodded. "I've done everything I can – until the trial starts. That is if there even is one. I think Broward would be better off taking a plea deal."

"Do you mind if we go to the old house and the cemetery?"

"Not a bit."

They made the trip over to Viewbridge Drive on the north side of town. Matt parked out on the street in front. "It's hardly changed at all." CJ was smiling. "I spent a lot of time up in that oak tree." She pointed to the huge tree in the front yard. "Mom was scared to death the first time I managed to climb up to the V there, but Daddy told her to let me go." After a few minutes she nodded. "Let's go."

Matt found the cemetery where Eddie and Cathy Parsons had been laid to rest. He parked the truck and they walked hand in hand across the green grass until they came to a brass plaque that announced the Parsons' dates of birth and death. Matt reached down and removed the bouquet of artificial flowers that were in the large brass vase as CJ unwrapped the two dozen yellow roses that they had picked up on the way. As she carefully arranged them, Matt watched. Finally satisfied, she stood back up and he wrapped an arm around her. "You okay?"

CJ nodded. "Yeah I am. I feel better now that I know what really happened." She spoke softly. "I miss y'all."

"I know they're proud of you, Babe." He hugged her.

"I think they would approve of you, too." She rested her head on his chest for a minute. "Let's go back to the ranch and see what kind of mischief Catey has found to get into." They turned and walked slowly back to the truck.


End file.
